Nothing Like Them (Voldemort's Daughter)
by LiveBreatheBooks
Summary: Isabella Dementa Riddle was the daughter of Lord Voldemort, and his most trusted servant, Bellatrix Lestrange. Rescued by the Order after Bellatrix's arrest, Dumbledore sent her to live in an American Orphanage away from her parent's dark past. What will happen when she returns home and attends Hogwarts for her own safety, and meets the boy who lived?
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Visit

Chapter 1: A Strange Visit

(Isabella pov)

I awoke the morning of July 6th to the sounds of children running up and down the hallways, giggling and enjoying each other's company. The orphanage was always louder during the summer from what I could remember. Although I now lived at school during the other months of the year, the orphanage had been my home since I was a baby.

When I was only one, I was left an orphan in London. Most children would be sad about this, but I was thankful. Knowing what my life would have been like if I had been raised by my parents makes me shudder just thinking about it. My father was the darkest wizard to ever live, you see. My mother was his most loyal servant, Bellatrix Lestrange. Together, the amount of crushed lives and despair that they both caused is enough to make me sick. How could I have come from two people that were so evil?

After my father's fall and my mother's arrest, The Order of the Phoenix took me under their wing, excuse the pun. They brought me here to this Orphanage in America upon the great Albus Dumbledore's request that I be given the chance at a normal life. I owed that man everything. The order could have easily pronounced me a danger to society and done away with me, but I was granted mercy.

Throughout my life, I have strived to prove everyone that I am nothing like my parents. I do not wish to make Dumbledore regret his decision, and I want no further connections with those people than I already have.

I opened the door to get some air into my very musty room. As I propped the door open I heard all the loud chatter outside dull down to low whispers. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the stares my fellow occupants were giving me. When I was a child, this used to really bother me, but now that I stayed at school for a majority of the year, I only had to deal with it in three month doses.

I had been labeled "the freak" from a young age at the orphanage. When something strange happened there, people knew that I was never far away. I was almost convinced that I was a freak myself, until the summer after I turned 11. That was the summer that my life was changed by a letter.

I was admitted into Dawson: the American School for the Wizarding Arts. My life finally had meaning. I was finally able to make friends, and feel normal for once in my life. For the first time, I was not a freak, well, at least not completely.

I walked over to my calendar of the Chudley Cannons quiddich team and marked off todays date. Only 25 more days until school. 25 more days of ridicule. I could make it.

I sat down on my bed and had begun to read my distressed copy of _to kill a mockingbird_ when there was a knock on the inside of my open door. I looked up to see the owner of the orphanage, Ms. Evans, looking up at me with scared eyes. Ms. Evans always seemed to be terrified of me, but then again who wasn't.

"Bella, you have a visitor," she said looking at the wall behind my head instead of looking me in the eye. She moved her hand forward as to urge someone inside. The man that appeared was obviously a Wizard, but not one like Isabella had ever seen. He was very tall and seemed to be very old. His white beard went all the way down to his belly, and he wore long, luxurious robes that looked like the night sky. His half-moon spectacles were placed firmly on his nose unmoving, and his eyes twinkled beneath them. I had never seen such a man before. He was quit the sight to see.

After gapping for a moment, I realized that I was being extremely rude. I then stood up to shake his hand. "Hello Isabella, My name is Professor Dumbledore." "P-Professor D-Dumbledore?! The headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore?! It is truly an honor sir," I stammered, barely able to keep my wobbly legs from collapsing. One of the greatest wizards of all time was standing in my bedroom. The man who was responsible for saving my life. What in the world was he doing here?

"I believe, that the pleasure is all mine Isabella."

"P-Please, call me Bella," I said finally able to shake his hand. He smiled down at me and gladly accepted the gesture.

"My dear Ms. Evans, I wonder if I may have a word alone with Bella."

Ms. Evens did an awkward sort of bow and bolted down the hallway. Clearly she was very uncomfortable by Dumbledore's presence.

Dumbledore took a seat in my desk chair and gestured for me to do the same. I sat down on the edge of the bed, hardly able to contain myself. What on earth did he travel all the way across the world to do? It must have been very important, otherwise he could have just sent an owl.

"I am sure that you are wondering why I am here."

"Yes Sir" I was extremely nervous. What if he was here about my parents? Were they back? Were they looking for me?

"I am afraid, my dear, that I came to ask a very big favor of you."

"…and what would that be Professor?"

"I would like you to transfer to Hogwarts for the remainder of your schooling."


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts!

Chapter 2: Hogwarts!?

(Isabella POV)

My mouth dropped. Go to Hogwarts?! The school that my parents went to?! The school that Harry Potter currently attends? The point of me growing up in this American orphanage was to keep me away from the ridicule and danger that resided there. I would be more than a freak there, I would be hated by all.

"GO TO HOGWARTS! Professor, with all respect, don't you think that that will cause all kinds of problems for everyone? I will have to leave everything behind me that I have worked so hard to achieve. Everyone would hate me. I would be an outcast."

He looked at her with sad eyes, "Bella, I believe that you are in danger here. I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but your father is back. I don't think it will be long before you mother joins him as well."

I froze. My father was back? No, that couldn't possibly be right. He had died. Harry Potter had destroyed him. He couldn't be. He just couldn't be.

"Are you absolutely certa-"

"I'm afraid that I am absolutely positive. He is back with followers and is regaining power fast. Unfortunately, the ministry refuses to believe the truth. Everyone refuses to believe that their worst fear is being realized, but I will not let you be one of them Bella, because I believe that you have much more to lose."

He is back. My heart began to race and my breath quicken. The man that haunts my nightmares. The man that killed so many innocent people. I can't stand the thought of what the future holds. Part of me doesn't blame the ministry for being in denial.

"Wasn't the point of moving me here when I was a baby to keep me in hiding away from all of this? Why would taking me back keep me safe?"

Dumbledore hesitated. "On the day that your mother was arrested at her home, she attempted to kill you while you were asleep in your cradle. She did not want the dark lord's daughter to be tainted by the views of others. Thankfully, we were able to get to you in time." He paused to make sure that I was following him, and that I wasn't going to pass out. "With both of your parents gone, I thought that it would be better for you to grow up in a place away from your parent's terrible decisions. We brought you to this orphanage in America. Although wizards here are aware of Voldemort and his terrible reign, they were not yet involved in the war that plagued us all back home in Europe. I thought your scrutiny would be greatly lessoned by coming here and attending a different wizarding school. I wanted you to be able to have a normal life Bella."

"Then why are you asking me to go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid that now that they are back, everything has changed. You are no longer safe here. Hogwarts is the safest place for you right now. I need to keep you close and safe. They will come looking for you, I am sure of it, and without the protection that Hogwarts provides, I am afraid that they will succeed."

A jolt of fear went up my spine.

"I know that this is asking a lot from you, Bella. To leave everything you love, for a life that will be filled with pain and struggle. I can only hope that you will trust in that I have your best interests at heart."

I began shaking my head. "Yes, Sir I understand. I have had this weird feeling for a while, that he was going to return. Then, one night at the end of the school year-"I lifted up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal the dark mark on my forearm "-I felt the call. I thought- I hoped it was a fluke. That some old death-eater had been wanting to relive the glory days."

The mark had been given to me when I was born. The youngest death-eater to ever live. I am sure mom and dad were so proud….

"I'm afraid it was not a fluke. Despite what anyone may believe the truth is that he is back. I am not going to force you to do anything Isabella. The final choice will have to be yours."

I stood then and paced back and forth around my room. I saw the glimpses of my photos from school all around my walls. The quidditch team, my classmates, my best friends, and the only place that I have ever felt normal. Leaving all this behind for a life of ridicule? Was it worth it?

I looked back at Professor Dumbledore. He was looking at me with worried eyes. Even if I know that it will be hard, I must trust this man. He has done so much for me already, and I must obey his one request.

"Alright," I said with a firmer voice than I expected, "I will go to Hogwarts."

"You have no idea how much this means to Me, Isabella. Your trust in me is unwarranted, but I thank you nonetheless."

"Nonsense, You have done more for me, by keeping me safe, than anyone ever has. Although, I do have one condition if you don't mind professor."

He looked at me with great interest, "Yes, my dear, what is your request."

I took a deep breath, "If I am coming back, I will not hide who I am. I will go by my true name and face. Hiding who I am implies that I do in fact have something to hide. It would make things much worse when everyone found out."

He lips curved up into a light smile, "you are very wise Ms. Riddle." I flinched a little at the use of my last name, but shook it off. "Very well. I will grant your request. In my opinion, the truth is always best anyway.

"Now I will make all the arrangements, and send you all of your supplies. You will remain here for the remainder of the summer, and I will come and get you on the 1st of august."

All I could do in response was shake my head in understanding. This conversation was wearing on me mentally and emotionally.

"While you remain here I will have enchantments put in place to keep you safe." He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up into his eyes. "My dear, try to have a little faith. I think that you will find that people are good hearted and forgiving."

Easy for him to say, I thought. He was one of the most beloved wizards in the magical world.

"I will see you in 25 days Ms. Riddle. Please be safe." He turned away and I heard the loud crack of apparition as he disappeared. I flung myself on my bed and attempted to block out my thoughts of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and Nerves

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Nerves

(Isabella POV)

"_PLEASE NO! STOP PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

"_SHUT UP AND TAKE IT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A DAUGHTER! CRUCIO!" my father shouted as a heard my mother clap and cackle in the background as I screamed in pain. _

"_Please my lord, let me have a turn. I want to teach out darling daughter a lesson."_

"_KILL ME PLEASE JUST KILL ME" I plead wanting it to be over._

"_Maybe a mother's touch will do the trick. My dear why don't you have go."_

_My mother walked towards me with a knife glinting in her hand_

"_Sometimes muggle ways can be quite fun." she laughed as she began carving into my arm._

"_AHHHHHHH"_

I jolted awake panting and dripping with sweat. Not again. Not that stupid nightmare again. Weren't they ever going to stop?

I got out of bed and walked over to cross off the date on my calendar. Today was the day. Funny how time has flown since Dumbledore's visit, unlike the rest of the summer.

I looked over to the corner of the room containing all of my things packed up for school, and my heart lurched. The dream and my nerves were not a good combination. I was so wired up.

I slowly made my way over to look over all of my things. My trunk was full of what little clothing and personal items that I owned. My nimbus 3000 sat propped next to my trunk. I picked it up and felt all the way down the handle, admiring its beauty. This was one of my favorite things in the entire world. It may not be a firebolt, but it had taken me 3 years to save up enough money for this broomstick. Before, I had to use one of the schools brooms during matches, which was definitely not ideal. Luckily I was a very skilled flyer.

I gently placed my broom back on the floor. As I sat it down my tabby cat, Tink, jumped up onto my trunk. I put my hand on her head, and she leaned into my touch.

"Hey there pretty girl. Ready to go enjoy our life of ridicule?"

Her tail came up and whipped me in the face as if to say '_Speak for yourself, everyone loves me.'_

I rolled my eyes at her. "I hope you don't get tired of my company, Tink. I have a feeling you are going to be the only friend I have."

She doubled back and rubbed her face under my chin in comfort. I scratched her behind the ears. "Thanks sweet girl.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Begining

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

(Isabella POV)

I studied myself in the mirror wearing my new robes that Dumbledore had sent me. I had sent Dumbledore my measurements by Owl, so I was worried that they were not going to fit quite right. They seemed to fit okay, however I really didn't have much of a reference. American wizards didn't wear robes. We- I mean they just wear normal clothing like muggles. Robes are seen as an out of date tradition. Plus they were freaking hot. I was suffocating in all of the dark, heavy fabric.

I looked at myself closer in the mirror. I almost never did this. I hated that every time I looked in a mirror, I saw the spitting image of my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, staring back at me. I had dark brown, curly hair that went just down below my shoulder blades. My cheek bones, and jawline were defined. My Lips were full, deep in color, and my cheeks always had a light flush to them on my pale complexion. My eyes were a piercing olive green color, and they were surrounded by my dark, long eyelashes. I would say that it was a nice reflection, if I didn't know the evil that were associated with it. No one would have to ask who my mother was. It was blatantly written all over my face.

I heard the crack sound of apparition, and then saw Dumbledore standing behind me in the mirror.

"Hello Ms. Riddle. You look lovely in your robes! I have got to say, Hogwarts already suits you well!"

I was able to give him a small smile.

"Professor, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Anything my dear, anything." He said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to face him "Will I automatically be sorted into slytherin? I was reading up all about the school and the four houses. I know that both Bellatrix and Voldemort were in slytherin."

Dumbledore frowned a little, "The sorting hat does not solely put you in a house based on what is in your blood Ms. Riddle, but what is more important is what is in here" he said pointing at my heart.

I shook my head in understanding. But then what would that say about me if I was sorted in to slytherin? Was I as evil as the too people responsible for bringing me into this world?

"We best be off my dear," Dumbledore said, looking down at his pocket watch, "I am afraid that we are running a bit behind. If you would please take my arm."

"What about my-"

"I will take care of your things. Now if you please." He said while lifting his arm up for me to take.

I took one long last look around my room. I gave Tink I slight nod, then I felt a pulling sensation and we were gone.


	5. Chapter 5: New Student

Chapter 5: New Student

(Isabella POV)

We seemed to have avapporated into a small village. Surely this was not right. It did not look anything like the pictures.

"professor-"

"You cannot avaporate into or out of the Hogwarts grounds Ms. Riddle. One of our many safety percussions. Now if you will please follow me, we don't want to miss the feast!"

I walked alongside him in silence, taking in my surroundings. Of course, this must be Hogsmeade! I had read so much about it, but none of the books did it justice. I gazed amazingly at all of the windows of the shops. The three broomsticks, zonks joke shop, and I could see the shrieking shack in the distance. There was nothing like this in America. Most Wizards just joined in with muggles in most aspects of life.

We continued on a long while in silence. Then up ahead I saw it. My new home. It was absolutely beautiful. It looked like a castle that housed a royal family. I could see a gigantic quidditch pitch farther along the side of the castle. It was so much nicer than the one at my school. Dawson was far different from Hogwarts. The school resembled more of what we in America would consider a public university for muggles. There were different buildings for dorms, food, and classes. Although I loved Dawson, I must say that Hogwarts looked absolutely incredible. There wasn't anything that I had ever seen before that had in its very essence been so magical.

"Well, welcome home my dear. What do you think?" He asked as we approached the front steps.

"There are no words, Sir. It is absolutely… Well magical."

He laughed at my corny choice of words. "Yes it is quite magical isn't it? Now we are running a bit behind. They should be sorting the last couple of first years. Then I will bring you in and we can have you sorted after them. I will introduce you myself, Ms. Riddle, so that you will not have to speak."

My whole body began to tremble. I was going to be sorted in front of the entire school? They were all going to hear my name, and see my face and then everyone would know. By heart quickened its pace.

"Professor, must I be sorted in front of everyone? Could we not do it in private?"

"I'm afraid not my dear. It is tradition that all students are sorted this way. And I must say, no time like the present to get it over with. I think you will find it is better to just get it over with quickly. Like ripping off a Band-Aid."

I nodded. "Professor, I have a hard time believing that you have ever actually used, or taken off a Band-Aid."

I heard him make a low chuckle as we approached two huge double doors. I could hear voices inside.

"Sounds like it is about time, Ms. Riddle"

I shook my head as I leaned on the wall trying to catch my breath. I could do this. I could do this. They would see that Dumbledore brought me himself. They would have to trust Dumbledore, wouldn't they?

I heard a woman's voice inside, "Well I suppose that is all the new students to be sorted. Congratulations to all of the new first years! I'm sure you are all starving. As Dumbledore would say Tuck-"

Right as she was about to finish Dumbledore opened the doors to the huge dining area. I heard whispering everywhere, and the sound of shuffling as students turned to look at their headmaster.

I was still out of site beside the doors, trying to breathe when Dumbledore addressed them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Minevera, and I apologize for being late. I know that you are all dying to begin the feast, but I will ask you to wait just a little longer."

I could see the side of his wrinkled face was pulled up into a smile.

"We have one more student that needs to be sorted. For the first time at Hogwarts, we have a new transfer student."

I heard hushed, excited whispers. Sure they were excited for now.

"She comes from the American school of the Wizarding Arts, and will be joining the 5th years at Hogwarts for the rest of her schooling upon my request to her."

Maybe that would help. If people knew that she was hear on Dumbledore's request, they may think better of her.

"Now I hope that you will all join me in welcoming," I took a deep breath and took Dumbledore's outstretched hand, "Ms. Isabella Dementa Riddle."

I stepped out in front of the entirety of Hogwarts. Students and teachers were gasping in horror as they looked at me. I stared at the back wall, and tried my best to keep my head held high.

(Harry POV)

I sat in the great hall not paying attention to the first years who were being sorted. Instead I looked up at the staff table. Where was Dumbledore? And why was that awful Umbridge here at Hogwarts? Surely she wasn't the new professor. Dumbledore would never allow it.

I looked over at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was pretending to be listening to the sorting, but I kept seeing her glance up at the staff table, and occasionally over at me. Ron was leaning against the table rubbing his stomach. How in the world was he always hungry?

I was snapped back into focus as Professor McGonagall began speaking again, "Well I suppose that is all the new students to be sorted. Congratulations to all of the new first years! I'm sure you are all starving. As Dumbledore would say Tuck-"

She was cut off by the opening of the double doors at the entrance of the great hall. Everyone turned around to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Where had he been?

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Minevera, and I apologize for being late. I know that you are all dying to begin the feast, but I will ask you to wait just a little longer. We have one more student that needs to be sorted. For the first time at Hogwarts, we have a new transfer student. She comes from the American school of the Wizarding Arts, and will be joining the 5th years at Hogwarts for the rest of her schooling upon my request to her."

Everyone began whispering excitedly. Why would Dumbledore request this new student to transfer? What in the world was going on?

"Now I hope that you will all join me in welcoming, Ms. Isabella Dementa Riddle."

A girl stepped into the doorway and every one let out horrified gasps. Riddle? As in Tom Riddle?

"What the bloody hell," Ron said looking horrified, "He has a daughter?!"

I shook my head in disbelief. It was not possible. It could not be possible.


	6. Chapter 6: Stares and Sorting

Chapter 6: Stares and Sorting

(Isabella POV)

I glanced up at Dumbledore trying to keep my face straight. He gave me a small smile. "Go on my dear." He gave me a slight nudge to get me walking forward towards the stool with the old tattered sorting hat sitting on it. I walked past the tables of students. Some simple cowered away from me as I passed. Others looked at me with eyes of bitter hatred. Most just stared at me with disbelief.

I tried to only focus my eyes on the hat in front of me, but it was hard with so many eyes turned to look at you, like some sort of freak show.

After what seemed like the longest walk of my life I stood in front of the sorting hat. The woman who had been speaking when we interrupted her stood next to it. She looked at me with a mixed look of fear, apprehension, and curiosity. She seemed old, not as old as Dumbledore, but her eyes were very wise.

"Do I Just… I don't know…" I stammered looking at her.

"Oh right sorry Ms.R-R-Riddle." The name seemed to be stuck in her throat. She lifted up the hat and allowed me to sit down. She then placed in on my head.

The sorting hat let out a yelp of surprise. All students, including Bella, jumped up in their seats. Then she heard a voice speak softly.

'_Sorry Ms. Riddle, I just got a little surprised that's all. I have been waiting to sort you for a very long time. Curious of what you would be like.'_

I shuddered at the sound of the hat speaking. It sounded very ominous and spooky.

'_Now let's see here. Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle. Obviously that would make you a prime slyther-'_

I cut it off, "I am nothing like my parents. Nothing." I said trying to sound stern, but there was little conviction in it. I am not like them, or am I?

'_Oh well then. Is that courage I see? I believe that you would make a fine Slytherin my dear, and your parents would be so proud. But if you really insist, I suppose I should put you in….._ GRYFFINDOR"

I let out a sigh of relief. I was not in Slytherin, I was a Gryffindor. Just one more accomplishment in separating myself from them.

Instead of clapping the all of the students just stared at me with mixed emotions. No one knew what to do. Then I heard one set of hands clap together behind me.

"Congratulations Ms. Riddle, now if you will take you seat, I believe that we would all like to begin the feast." Dumbledore said casually as if everything was completely normal. He gestured to the table to my left, and I hoped off of the stool and began to make my way over there. I sat at the very end of the table that was mostly empty. When I turned to look down the table, I was hundreds of eyes staring back at me. I looked up and down at their faces before settling on a pair of beautiful green eyes that glistened behind circle rimmed glasses. The boy had messy black hair, and a very nice face. He seemed to be concentrating hard on me, trying to sort everything out. This was him. The boy who lived. Harry Potter.

I looked down at the table quickly and tried to regain my thoughts. I should have known that he would be a Gryffindor.

I heard Dumbledore speak something and then many different foods appeared magically at the table. No one at the Gryffindor table touched the food. They just kept staring. I glanced up at Dumbledore, and he gave me a nod of understanding. I stood up from my seat and walked out of the great hall, leaving behind the stares of thousands, to find a place to retain my courage.

(Harry POV)

My eyes followed the girl walked up to the sorting hat. She walked with a determined stride, staring straight ahead. How could this girl be the daughter of Voldemort? Her mother was no doubt Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked just like her. Well at least for the most part.

When she sat down at the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head, the hat let out a loud yelp that made us all jump. That was a little unnerving.

I could tell the hat was now talking to the girl. Surely she would be put in Slytherin.

I saw the girls mouth open, and I could tell that the last word the girl said was 'nothing'. Nothing what?

After a little more conversation to my surprise the hat yelled, "…GRYFFINDOR!"

Unlike every other time a student had been sorted, no one clapped. The great hall was silent. This girl a Gryffindor? But how was that possible.

Dumbledore then began to clap his hands together, "Congratulations Ms. Riddle, now if you will take you seat, I believe that we would all like to begin the feast."

The girl, Isabella, got off of the stool and hesitantly walked over to our table. She sat at the end that was empty. No one looked away from her.

She glanced up to look down the table. I took the opportunity to take a closer look. The resemblance to Bellatrix was definitely there, but she was different somehow. Her face was beautifully structured, almost like a work of art. Her long curly hair went half-way down her back, and suited her nicely. Although her features were similar to that of her mother's, she did not have the same dark presence about her. The thing I noticed most about her were her piercing green eyes. With a sad look, she glanced with them up and down the table. They were absolutely mesmerizing.

Then her eyes met mine, and something sparked in them. Recognition maybe. Did she know who I was? What I did? What her father did to me and my family?

Then she quickly looked down at the table just as the feast appeared. I saw a look of something other than sadness on her face. Was it guilt?

She then looked up at Dumbledore, and then got up and walked out of the great hall. Everyone's eyes were still upon her.

As she disappeared in the doorway, loud chatter erupted everywhere throughout the great hall.

"How could we not have known?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "nowhere is there anything about Voldemort having a daughter." Ron flinched at the use of his name but didn't say anything about it.

"I will tell you one thing. I don't envy you having to share a room with her Hermione." Ron stated while finally starting to dig into the food in front of him.

Hermione flinched "Dumbledore would not have brought her here if he thought she was dangerous Ron. You are being stupid."

"It is You-Know-Who's daughter for crying out loud! How could she not be dangerous! It is in her blood. Not to mention that crazy mother of hers."

"Assuming she is bad because her parents are is like saying that muggle-borns are not as good as pure-blood's Ron."

He was clearly taken back by this and began focusing on his food again.

"Well at least one good thing will come out of this. You won't be the most hated person in the school after all, Harry"

I was barely listening. I was still gazing at the spot were Isabella had left. I should feel very skeptical of this girl, but I could not help but want to know her. How had she escaped such a terrible situation? What was it like where she grew up? Was she anything like her parents? Had she ever met them? All of these questions and more burned in my mind, and I wanted answers to them


	7. Chapter 7: Worst Fear

Chapter 7: Worst Fear

(Isabella POV)

After I got out of the great hall, I sprinted to get as far away as possible. I needed to be alone, with no harsh stares piercing into me. As I ran, I looked around in wonder at my new home. The inside of the castle was even more beautiful than the outside. It was all so classic and wonderful. The only thing that I didn't like was all the portraits on the wall. More eyes to gawk at me as I ran past.

I found a private spot underneath a flight of stairs and tried to catch my breath. I sat down and put my head against my curled up knees, gently tugging myself into a ball.

It will get better, I told myself. My first day at Dawson wasn't pleasant, not this bad, but it wasn't a walk in the park either. Soon I was able to enjoy myself there. Surely that would be the case here too?

I sat there for what seemed like a while. I heard the sounds of voices around me as people came from the great hall to go up to their dorm rooms. Most people were talking about me. None of it sounded good.

"The daughter of the dark lord going to Hogwarts?! Parents are going to be pulling their kids out left and right!"

"Did you see her eyes?! Creepy right! It was like they were staring into my soul"

"All the mud-bloods better watch their back. They will be the first to go."

I tried to block it out, but it was almost impossible. Instead I just sat and listened to the hatred that my fellow classmates held for me. It would get better I kept telling myself.

After a while the hallways were quiet again and I finally uncurled from my hiding spot. I walked up the stairs and faced the portrait of a very plump, pleasant faced woman. She looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

"You must be the one they are all talking about." She said with disgust in her voice, "HIS daughter." She spit out the word.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia" _I stated without looking up at her. I had heard the password from the other Gryffindors as they entered the common room.

Unwillingly the woman opened up the passage way. I took a step in and immediately everyone turned to gawk at me. I saw that Harry was still glaring at another boy with a look of wild rage. When the other boy turned to look at me so did he. Everyone fell silent. I began to walk down the stairs with my head down.

Then a boy's voice spoke. "Y-y-you." I turned to face him. He was a tall boy, but he still was a little round around the middle. He had brown combed-down hair and buck teeth. His face looked scared, but his eyes looked angry.

"How dare you come here." I stepped back startled, "How dare you show your face after what they did."

"I'm-"I began to say but he cut me off.

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners. Neville Longbottom," he said stretching out his hand in a fake gesture of greeting. I felt my head spin and my heart stop. I couldn't breathe.

(Harry POV)

I had never seen Neville this mad, ever. He was always such a nice, kindhearted boy. But he looked at this girl with absolute fury.

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners. Neville Longbottom." He said with heavy sarcasm. He reached his hand out in a fake handshake. The girl turned completely pale. She grasped her chest like she couldn't breathe.

"So you do know the name do you?" He said taking away his outstretched hand. "My parents are in St. Mungos and can't even remember the name of their own son because that bitch that gave birth to you tortured them into insanity."

Isabella was just stammering. She couldn't seem to form words. She slowly backed up until she collided with the wall.

"And now I'm just supposed to live with the spitting image of her looking at me in my classes all day. Sitting next to me in the common room."

She seemed to finally regain her voice. She pushed herself off the wall and stretched out her hand to him. "Neville, I am so sorry. I can't even-"

He cut her off again "Shut up! Just shut up! Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't even look at me! You are nothing! Stay out of my way or I swear you will be sorry!" he said as he pushed past her and walked back up to the dormitories.

Isabella reached her hand up to cover her mouth in horror. She looked like she was about to be sick.

Then she looked up to see all the Gryffindors staring at her with faces of shock. She met my eyes for a second and then quickly turned away and ran out of the portrait hole once again.

"I have never seen Neville like that." Hermione finally whispered when everyone began moving once more. "I thought he was going to hit her."

I nodded in agreement. "Well can you blame him?" Ron blurted out. Me and Hermione both exchanged looks. No one even knew the poor girl and she was already getting attacked. She could have easily defended herself against Neville, but she didn't. Didn't that in itself show that she was good? I couldn't shake the look on her face when Neville said his last name. It was like all her worst fears were being realized.

Ron, Hermione, and I sat in the common room for a long time talking about everything that had happened. I was avoiding going up to the bedroom. I didn't want to see Dean again. Ron and Hermione were in deep conversation but I wasn't really listening. I couldn't help but think about Isabella. She had been gone for a long time.

"What do you think Harry?"

"What sorry Hermione?" I snapped back into the conversation at the sound of my name.

"Do you think we should send a letter to the order about the girl? Ask them what they think?"

I shrugged, "surely Dumbledore has told them," I said. Even though he wasn't talking to me, he seemed to be talking to everyone else. "I imagine they already know, but it is worth a try I suppose. And you can say her name Hermione. She isn't an animal."

Hermione nodded embarrassed. Ron looked at me with a confused look on his face.

Just then the portrait door opened and Isabella walked in with her face downward, but I could see that her checks were wet and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying, no from the looks of it, she had been sobbing.

I felt unbelievably bad for her, which was weird. I should want to stay away from her. As far as possible. But instead I had to fight the urge to walk up and consul her. She looked utterly defeated.

She glanced up and saw us sitting. All three of us turned away quickly, as to not be rude. She had gotten enough of that for one day.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her wipe her face on her sleeve, and heard her sniffle. She looked around the room, and then sighed. She began to walk over to us, and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione jumped up in her chair, but she tried to hide it by smoothing down her hair. The girl had definitely noticed though. She looked at Ron and then briefly at me, but quickly looked back at Hermione.

"Excuse me, you are Hermione right? The Gryffindor girl perfect right?"

Hermione stared at her with her mouth open. I nudged her with her foot. She then began bobbing her head up and down. "Yes I am," was all she said at first and then after a pause she added in a sweeter tone, "Can I help you with something?"

Isabella gave her a small smile. It was the first time I had seen her smile. She looked so sweet and kind, even with her eyes all puffy.

"I was just wondering, I don't really know where I am supposed to-"

Hermione cut her off, "Of course! I'm so sorry! Your room is up those steps and then to the right. You are in my room. I believe the bed to the left of mine. All of your things should be there." She added a small smile when she was finished.

The girl gave her a nod and then said, "Thank you so much," and began walking away.

"Goodnight, um, Isabella is it?" Hermione asked when the girl reached the steps. She turned back and looked at all three of us.

"Bella. You can call me Bella." She gave us a smile and then walked up the steps to her room. Ron let out a breath that I hadn't realized he was holding. Hermione seemed to be thinking hard about something. I just sat staring after Bella, wondering what on earth this year had in store for me.


	8. Chapter 8: An Unlikely Friend

Chapter 8: An Unlikely Friend

(Isabella POV)

I woke up the next morning from my nightmare, and sat bolt up-right in bed. I was breathing heavily. I put my head in my hands and tried to catch my breath. Only a dream. I told myself. Just a nightmare.

I looked up to see the faces of two girls staring at me. I believe their names were Lavender and Pivarti. They had obviously been having a private conversation because they were sitting very close. When they saw me looking back at them both of them bolted from the room. Awesome. Now not only do I get gawking, I also have to deal with people running away from me. I sighed again.

"G-g-good morning." I looked up and saw Hermione sitting on her bed with a book open in her lap.

"Morning" I said giving her a small smile. She had been the only person that had shown me kindness.

"Are you excited about your first day of classes?"

I mentally laughed at her attempts at casual conversation. Not that I'm complaining. "I'm not really sure I could say excited. More like nervous."

"Oh right of course…" she said looking uncomfortable.

"But I am excited to have something to distract me." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Well I'm sure there will be plenty of distraction. Fifth year is supposed to be the hardest, what with O. and everything."

I nodded, "Yeah, it's the same at my old school. All my friends who were in the fifth year looked like they had all turned into inferi by the time exams rolled around."

She laughed, "What was your old school like if you don't mind me asking?" She slide off of her bed and went over to grab her school clothes.

I did the same, "It was… very different form Hogwarts. I would say it was modern, and not as strict seeming. We didn't have to wear uniforms for one," I sighed staring at the mound of clothing I was about to put on, "definitely not as beautiful as Hogwarts. I miss Dawson though. That was really the only home I ever had. I never really fit in at the orphanage so…" I trailed off as I put my tights on under my skirt. These uniforms were going to be such a drag.

"You were in an orphanage?" Hermione looked up at me shocked. She stood with her skirt on sideways and her shirt completely disorganized around her body.

I laughed at her appearance and then answered her question. "Yes, I have lived there ever since I was one. Dumbledore rescued me after my moth… Bellatrix was taken to Azkaban. He took me to the American orphanage, hoping that I would have a chance at a normal life. I owe him a lot." When I finished I was finally fully dressed in my Gryffindor uniform. How in the world was I supposed to wear all of these layers all day?

Hermione looked up at me with wonder in her eyes. I could tell she had many more questions to ask me, but she decided against it. She began to fix the buttons on her shirt.

"You can ask me you know." I said startling her, "I know you have more questions. I don't mind. I have nothing to hide."

I sat down to put my shoes on. She did the same.

"Why did Dumbledore ask you to come to Hogwarts now?"

"Now that Voldemort is back, Dumbledore wants me to be closer to him. He said that Hogwarts is the only safe place for me right now."

Hermione nodded in understanding, still looking down at her shoes.

"So you believe that he is back as well? You believe Dumbledore and Harry's story."

I had finished putting on my shoes and I looked back up at Hermione. Should I show her the mark? Would it make the only person here that was nice to me, cower away? I sighed and began pushing back my sleeve. _I have nothing to hide, _I repeated to myself.

She watched me with curious eyes. "The day I was born, my father gave me this," I said showing her my arm once the sleeve was all the way back. She covered her mouth with her hand in horror. "B-b-but you were just a baby. How could someone-"

"How could someone use the imperious curse on their baby girl to get her to stop crying? How could anyone use the cruciatus curse on their own daughter in order to make her stronger and ensure that she wasn't' weak? Hermione I learned a long time ago that terrible people do terrible, unbearable things."

She looked away and just stared at the floor so I continued. "Luckily for me, a dark mark does not a death eater make. The mark never goes away, ever. So, this lovely gift given to me by my dear old dad stayed on my arm as a constant reminder of who I was. Nothing more than a scar, until one day at the end of the school year. I was studying late for a test I had the next day and my arm just started burning like it was on fire. I didn't know what was going on. I hoped that it was a fluke, an accident. But now I know the truth. That was the night Voldemort was brought back. The last night of the tri-wizard tournament. There is no doubt in my mind that he is back."

Hermione looked over at me when I finished, but I couldn't meet her eyes. I was too busy thinking. That night was the night that everything in my life changed, and I didn't even realize it. I was in denial just like the ministry, and most of the magical world are. But I won't be a fool any longer.

I looked up at Hermione. She was looking at me with something different in her eyes. Was it sadness? Sympathy? She blinked a couple of times to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes. Then she got up and grabbed her school bag.

"Would you like to go get some breakfast? I am meeting Harry and Ron. You are welcome to eat with us."

I smile at her, "I think I will try to avoid crowds at all costs for a while, but thank you very much. You have no idea how much your kindness means to me."

She nodded in understanding, "Alright, I will see you in class then, yeah?" Then she turned and walked out of the room. Nice girl, Hermione. Out of all of the people in the school, who would have thought that I would make friends with a good friend of Harry Potter? I guess that just goes to show that people can be forgiving.

I smiled to myself, picked up my book bag. I looked in the mirror, smoothed down my hair, and then went down the stairs to see what the rest of the day had for me.

(Harry POV)

"I'm telling you Ron, everyone is wrong about her. You should have seen her face when she was talking about it. She may even hate them more than we do."

I hadn't touched my breakfast. I had been listening so intently to Hermione explaining about Bella's past. It had answered some of my questions, but now there were even more burning inside my head.

"For crying out loud Hermione, you hear a fake sob story and you automatically want to take the girl out for ice-cream. I'm telling you I have a bad feeling about her. She is dangerous, and I would watch my back if I were you."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Hello Hermione! Her parents are two of the biggest muggle-born haters in the world."

Hermione looked wounded. "So you just assume that she is the same way?! Look at Sirius, Ron! He is nothing like his family!"

"That is different-"

"No it isn't! You are just letting your hatred blind you. Honestly Ron, you're being childish." With that she stood up and left the table. Harry stared after her.

"Childish! She thinks I'm being-"

"Just shut-up will you? I can't handle all of this bickering." Harry said, rubbing his temples with his hands.

"Well alright, what do you think then? You can't tell me that you think this little sob story is real? I bet she is in on it with them. Spying for them! Maybe even trying to get them to you," then he paused as something else hit him, "come to think of it, that would explain her being sorted into Gryffindor! There must be a spell on the sorting hat-"

"That is ridiculous Ron. Dumbledore trusts her, so I think we should to."

"You can't be serious?!" he said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Ron." He rolled his eyes. Then we both got up to walk to class. For once in my life I was excited for class to start. At least then I would have something else to think about.


	9. Chapter 9: The Toad Lady

Chapter 9: The Toad Lady

(Isabella POV)

As I walked through the crowded hallways, everyone parted as a passed. I guess that is one perk of being feared by everyone. Gets you places quicker.

I am glad that I skipped breakfast this morning. Although my tummy wasn't really thanking me, I was able to find all of my classes, so that I wouldn't get lost. Which was good considering it wasn't like I could really ask anyone for help.

I made my way back towards my first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge. I walked through the door and saw that everyone was playing with a paper bird that had been charmed to make it actually fly. Quite clever really.

I looked for an empty desk. The only one available was at the front of the class. I made my way up to it without glancing at my classmates, but I could tell that they were looking at me. I sat down and finally chanced a look around. I saw Hermione looking at me from her seat. She gave me a big smile, and I returned it. Ron sat next to her, looking at her smiling face with repulsion. So Ron didn't like me. To be expected I suppose. Then I chanced a look over at Harry. He was looking over at me as well, when our eyes met I could have sworn he gave me a small smile in return, but I looked away too quickly to be sure. What if he yelled at me like Neville did? I don't think I could take it.

"Wands away please." I heard a sickly sweet voice say at the front of the classroom.

Ms. Umbridge was decked out in head to toe in bright pink. It looked like a costume that she had stolen from the set of the Legally Blonde Musical. Her face was squashed in, and she had the remarkable resemblance of a toad. I wouldn't have been surprised if she started croaking.

Then she spoke again in her voice that did not match her face, "In this class we will be studying a new ministry approved curriculum."

She continued on treating us like children. Making us copy down objectives, and making us all repeat things as a class. It was really demeaning. I really did not care for this woman. She then told us to begin reading chapter 1. I had already read the chapter, but I opened my book anyway.

I saw Hermione's hand shoot up.

"Yes, Ms.-"

"Granger. I was just wondering, Professor Umbridge, you haven't said anything about _using_ defensive spells?"

Ms. Umbridge laughed as if this was the most ridiculous question every said. What the heck? She did realize we were at a school for wizards right? Where we learned how to _use_ magic?

Hermione and the professor continued to go back and forth. I was getting angrier and angrier as they went. Who was this woman to talk like this to a student?

Then I heard Harry but in, "What use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

She cut him off, "Hand, Mr. Potter."

By this time, half of the class had their hands in the air, asking questions. With every word that came out of the toad ladies mouth, I became even angrier.

I could tell Umbridge was getting wired up, but the class continued to prod her. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Hold it in Bella. Keep it together.

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry threw at her.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world."

I could tell Harry was getting angry.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Oh come on. She is asking for it. She wants him to say it.

"Hmm, let's think…. Maybe Lord Voldemort?"

Everything went quite. Oh for crying out loud. It is just a freaking name.

"Ten points form Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," she sneered, "Now let me make a few things quite plain."

I was close to my breaking point. How dare she speak as if she knows anything?

"You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

Harry was about to butt back in but she silenced him with her hand.

"As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie!"_

I saw Harry was about to say something, but I cut him off with a light laugh. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

She turned her toad face too look at me. "Is something funny to you Ms. R-r-r"

How pathetic, she couldn't even say my last name. I gave her a sarcastic smile, "Oh no professor, nothing wrong at all. Just continue on with your delusional rant. It is actually quite amusing."

She stared at me in disbelief. "Excuse me? How dare you talk to me in that way?! You have no right to-"

This time I cut her off, "No. with all do respect _professor_," I spit out the word, "You have no right to talk about things in which you know nothing about."

The class stared at me in awe. Umbridge seemed at a loss for words. Then she regained herself, "THERE IS NO PROOF BUT OF THIS BOY AND THAT DILLUSIONAL OLD-"

Then I stood up, "Don't you dare talk about Professor Dumbledore like that. How dare you!" I spit, "Proof is what you want is it?" I tore my sleeve back to reveal the mark, everyone gasped. "How do you explain that on the last night of the tri-wizard tournament this mark burned to call all of those who were branded with it together?! How do you explain the death of Cedric Diggory Professor?! How do you explain what happened that night?!" I was walking up closer to her now. She did not cower away, but she did seem to stiffen. "The answer is you can't. You and the ministry may be going on with this illusion, but I won't let you push it on others. Those deaths that are caused by your sick twisted attempt to keep things all well and good will be on your head Professor, not theirs." I was standing right in front of her, and breathing heavily.

I looked her up and down and then turned and walked away from her towards the door of the classroom, ignoring the looks from my classmates.

"Detention every night this week Ms. R-r-r-"

"Riddle, for crying out loud. It's a name." I said turning back to look at her. Everyone was staring at me. I looked at the spot that I was sitting and noticed that I had left my things at my desk. I snapped my fingers and I held my wand in my hand and my book bag on my shoulder. Everyone gasped at me, but I didn't care.

"See you tonight, _Professor." _I said turning on my heal and slamming the door as I went out.


	10. Chapter 10: Potion Partners

Chapter 10: Potion Partners

(Harry POV)

"She is bloody mental! What did I tell you! But no you didn't believe me!" Ron bragged at me and Hermione as we walked out of class.

"If by 'bloody mental' you mean brilliant. She defended me Ron!" I retorted back to him. Sure maybe she was a little scary when she was mad, but she had a reason to be. Umbridge had no right to talk about anything. She had no idea what it was like that night.

"Hello! Are we just going to ignore the fact that she can do magic without a wand?! Now if that isn't dark magic I don't know what is."

"It's not dark magic Ron," Hermione stated, "It is just very difficult magic."

"Well then that just proves my point! She is dangerous! A 15 year old wizard should not be able to do things like-"

"And a one-year-old should not be able to defeat the most powerful dark wizard in the world, three times." I stated. Ron shut his mouth, but he had a look of discomfort on his face, like he was holding in something that was likely to burst.

We walked into Snape's potion class and sat down. I looked around. Still no Bella to be seen.

"Follow the instructions on the board," Snape said pausing, "ex-act-ly. Begin."

I began to start on my potion. I did not have a partner since there was an odd number in the class, and Ron had latched onto Hermione. Great.

As I was chopping up some ingredients, the dungeon door opened. It was Bella. She looked like she had calmed herself down, but still seemed rather tense.

"Sorry I was late professor I-"

"No excuses Ms. Riddle. Take your seat."

She looked around, when her eyes caught mine, I looked away quickly. I didn't want to scare her off.

I heard her sigh and walk over to my desk. Ron looked at me apprehensively as she sat her things down beside her chair. I gave him a look that told him to calm down. He rolled his eyes and went back to work. Or should I say watching Hermione do the work.

She sat down. I could feel her eyes watching me, so I finally looked up. Hesitantly, she smiled at me. I returned the gesture. Her eyes were even more beautiful up close.

"What a most unfortunate… pair." Snape said, breaking me out of my daydream.

"If you feel uncomfortable Ms. Riddle I can have you moved-"

"I'm fine professor," she looked up at him and smiled, "but thank you."

He scoffed at her and then walked away. She looked at me and shrugged, then attempted to try and help me fix my mess of a potion.

I decided to break the silence, "Sorry I'm rubbish at potions."

I heard her laugh for the first time. A beautiful sound. "Sorry I stole your thunder back there in Umbridge's class. I just got so mad." She said chopping the ingredients a little harder than necessary.

"Don't be sorry you were brilliant." I said as I stirred my attempt at the potion, "sucks you got detention with that toad all week though."

She laughed again, "As long as I don't have to catch her flies, or listen to her talk for hours I think I'll be alright."

I laughed back. She was easy to talk to. Why did everyone have to judge her before even hearing her out?

"Time is up! Please bring a vial of potion, with your names on it to me."

We did as we were told, and then cleaned up our station. Then we walked out of the classroom. Ron and Hermione were waiting in the hall. I looked over at Bella. She gave me a wave and a smile before turning to walk away. I called back to her.

"Bella! You're welcome to come to dinner with us." Ron gave me an appalled look but I ignored him. Hermione smiled.

She turned around to look at all three of us, stopping at Ron. "Thanks, but I think that I will try to get some homework done before my detention with Umbridge. No telling how long that woman is going to hold me captive." She smiled. "I will see you guys later." She turned and walked away. People parted as she passed them.

I gave Ron a stern look and then started walking off to the dining hall, thinking about the mystery that was Bella Riddle.


	11. Chapter 11: Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Chapter 11: Cruel and Unusual Punishment

(Isabella POV)

I stared down at my potions essay, but I couldn't concentrate. I just kept thinking about my easy conversation with Harry. He was so nice. If he of all people could be decent to me, why couldn't everyone else?

I sighed and look down at my watch. Time to make my way to the toad. I picked up my things and left the library.

I wondered if the looks that everyone were giving me would ever wear off. Surely they couldn't do this all year long. I think I would go insane for sure.

My stomach growled as I reached Umbridge's office. I hadn't eaten all day. This was going to be a long detention. I reluctantly pushed the door open and entered the office.

I had never seen so much pink in my entire life. I had never really liked the color much, but now I was starting to develop a hatred for it. There were dishes all over the walls covered with moving pictures of kittens. It would have been cute, except for the fact that it was Umbridge and that made it creepy.

"Why hello Ms. R-r-r-Isabella." How pathetic.

"Professor," I said giving her a nod. It wasn't like me to be rude to anyone, especially an adult, but Umbridge set my teeth on edge.

"Please sit down," She pulled out a chair for me and gave me her generic smile.

"Now, I would like you to do some lines for me please." She said handing me some paper and a quill. I noticed that she did not give me any ink. Oh no.

"What would you like me to write, _Professor_" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm… How about 'I must not tell lies'? How does that sound?" she squeezed her nose at me.

"Wonderful," I spit, "How many times?"

"Oh… Just until the message really _sinks in."_ she said the last part and then laughed. I flinched. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

I looked over at my hand, as I touched the pen to the paper. I felt a terrible scratching sensation and saw a red line appear on my hand. Just as I thought. That toad was making me use a blood quill. I took a deep breath. Remain calm. Don't let her get to you.

I continued to write the lines, gritting my teeth to keep myself from yelling out. My hand began to bleed everywhere. I had to ask for more paper multiple times because my blood soaked through the pages, but I still kept quiet. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

On the plus side, the pain kept my thoughts away from the knots in my hungry stomach. How much longer was she going to keep me here? It had to be almost 11 by now.

"Come here please, Isabella." I noticed she did not even try to say my last name. Coward.

She grabbed my hand forcefully. It took everything in me to not flinch at her touch.

There was blood dried blood all around my hand, and my fingertips from where I wiped at it. The message had dug deep into my hand so that 'I must not tell lies' was blatantly written in my own writing. It was still bleeding.

"I think that is enough…. For tonight. I will see you again, same time tomorrow dear." I looked down at my hand. That was going to hurt.

"Yes ma'am" I said while turning around and bursting out the door. I wanted to get as far away from her as possible. She was a monster. A pink, toad-like monster.


	12. Chapter 12: Sleepy

Chapter 12: Sleepy

(Harry POV)

Ron, Hermione, and I were the only ones left in the common room. It was late, and I still hadn't seen Bella come back from detention yet. What did that toad have her doing?

We were all focused on trying to write our potions essay, well at least Hermione was.

"Why am I such rubbish at this class? I can't until next year when I get to drop it." Ron stated.

"I wish I could, but it is required if I want to be an Auror. Although I doubt I will get an O in potions on my O.W.L." In all reality I would love to just give up on potions, but the only think I could ever see myself doing was being and Auror, so I had to give it a go.

"Give it here then." I heard Hermione say as she took Ron's essay.

"Thanks Hermione. You're the best." Hermione blushed slightly, but I don't think Ron noticed because he was watching the portrait open.

"Oh great. She's back." Ron said falling back on the coach.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Bella," he called out to her she looked over at him and then hesitantly approached them. She sat down in the chair next to Hermione. Ron ignored her presence and pretended to be fascinated by his potions textbook.

"So what did Umbridge have you do for detention?" Hermione asked not looking up from Ron's essay.

She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and pulled the sleeves of her robes over her hands. "J-j-just lines. A lot of them. At least she didn't talk much." She didn't meet my eyes. I looked up at her face. There was blood on the side of her chin.

I got up and walked over to her. She look surprised. "Bella why is there blood on your face?" That got everyone's attention. Ron and Hermione both looked up.

"It's… it's nothing really I've got it under-"

"Bella let me see your hands please."

"Harry it really isn't a-"

"Please, Bella."

She sighed but let of the fabric of her sleeves. It was quite a sight. Hermione gasped, and even Ron frowned.

I knelt down and gently took the hand that had been injured. The other just seemed to have some blood on it. She winced when I moved it closer. I could clearly make out the words 'I must not tell lies' written on the back of her hand.

"What in the-"Hermione cut me off.

"She made you use a blood quill! That is unethical, and barbaric! You have to go tell Dumbledore!"

"No!" Bella said, "If I complain about it she will know that she has gotten to me. I won't let her win."

"You have detention with her all week! You can't go through that again! That is too-"

"It's not the worst thing I've ever had to deal with," she mumbled. Then she looked up into my eyes, "Please, don't tell him. Let me handle it."

She looked at me with determination. The same determination that I often held within my own. I gave her a small node. "Let's get your hand tended to." She shook her head.

Hermione went and grabbed a wet cloth from the girl's bathroom, then she and Ron went to find something to treat it. Bella reached for the cloth, but I pulled it back.

"I got it." I said looking up at her. She met my eyes for a second and then looked down at her hands.

I started cleaning off the uninjured one first.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" He looked up at her again. She looked exhausted.

"Yeah, sure."

"You of all people should hate me, maybe even more than Neville does. Yet here you are. I just don't understand-"

"I like to look for the good in people, Bella. Some people are blinded by insignificant things, like blood or status, but I think that's a load of rubbish." I stopped talking and started to wipe off the injured hand. Bella winced. "Sorry. Anyway, I have yet to see any reason not to trust you. From what I have seen, you are nothing like your parents." I looked up at her. She was staring down at her lap, deep in thought. Boldly, I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. I looked her in the eyes as I spoke to her. "You are in charge of who you are Bella, and no one else. And I believe, that despite every convenience you had to be like them you choose not to. If that in itself doesn't say enough about your character, I don't know what does."

I wiped the blood off that was smeared under her chin. She was still staring at me. "Thank you Harry." Was all she said.

Then I heard a cough behind me. It was Ron. I let go of her chin and turned around. "We brought a solution with murtlap essence. It should help with the pain and to help it heal." Hermione said handing me a bowl. She looked from me and then back to Bella. "I think I am going to go to sleep. Are you going to be okay Bella?"

"Completely. Thanks Hermione. You too Ron."

Ron looked at her apprehensively gave her a nod and then started to walk up to the boys dorms. He turned to give Harry a warning look, then walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight," Bella said to both of them. Hermione smiled and then walked up to her dorm. Ron did not turn around.

I sat back down on my knees. "This might sting a little bit," I told her as I gently lowered her hand into the mixture Hermione had handed me. She winced again but didn't say anything.

"Much better." She said as she leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. Then her stomach growled. I laughed.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

She tried to talk, but it came out as a mumble, "No… too… sleepy."

I smiled to myself as I pulled her hand out of the bowl, and examined it. It looked a lot better for now. When she reopened it tomorrow it was not going to be pretty.

She was leaning on the arm of the chair, her knees coming up to curl around herself in the chair. She looked so small, and vulnerable. I reached down and pushed her hair back.

"Bella, I can help you to the stairs, but I can't help you into your dorm room, unless you want to take a tumble down the stairs…" Boys were not allowed in the girls dorms. The stairs turned into a slide if you tried. I thought it was kind of dumb considering they were allowed in our rooms.

She didn't even stir. Her breathing had slowed. I sighed. She was going to be hurting in the morning sleeping in that position. I put one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees. The second I picked her up, she put her hand around me and nuzzled her face into the crock of my neck. I didn't consider myself particularly all that strong, but I could carry her without problem.

I looked up the stairs to the girl's dorm. I guess it was worth a try. The only time I had ever tried to climb it, I wasn't expecting it to turn into a slide. Maybe I could climb it if I just anticipated it. I stepped onto the first step waiting for it to turn slippery, but it didn't change. Weird. Maybe they changed the rule.

I opened the door to Bella's room, and saw Hermione, Pavarti, and Lavender sleeping soundly in their beds. I walked over to the empty bed and put Bella down in her bed. She reached her arm out to me. Her sleepy-self was wondering where the warmth had gone. I took off her shoes, cloak, and helped her get under the covers. A tabby cat jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Bella, and eyed me with suspicion. I pushed Bella's hair back out of her face. She looked so peaceful.

Her hair fell all over her pillow around her face. This was the first time I had seen her face completely relaxed, her lips parted slightly. I had a sudden urge to kiss her. What was going on? The only girl I had ever thought about kissing was Cho, and even that was only a minor thought.

Instead, I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Bella." I turned around and walked to the door to go to my own room. I could have sworn that I saw the other girls stirring as a left, but I shrugged it off, too exhausted to care.


	13. Chapter 13: Stairs

Chapter 13: Stairs

(Isabella POV)

I woke up in the morning well rested and heavy with sleep. I hadn't slept that well in a long time. No nightmares. Apart from the throbbing in my hand and some hunger pains, I felt fantastic. I didn't even remember coming back to my room last night. I must have been so out of it. The last thing I remember was Harry putting my hand in some sort of odd mixture.

I sat up in bed and was once again greeted by the lovely stares of Lavender and Pavarti. I bet they bolt in three…. two… one…

However, to my surprise Lavender spoke, "How did he do it?"

"Good morning to you to," I huffed a little under my breath. "Now who and what exactly are you referring to?"

Before either of the girls could answer, Hermione broke in, "They are talking about Harry. How did he get up the steps to the girls dormitory?" She paused for a second and then added, "Oh and Good morning Bella."

I must still be disoriented with sleep because none of this made sense to me. "I mean I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I'm thinking he probably climbed the stairs?" I got up to start getting dressed.

"But boys aren't able to climb the stairs into the girl's dormitory. It turns into a slide when they try," Hermione stated.

Good to know. "When exactly did Harry-"

"He carried you in last night," interjected Pavarti. She eyed me up and down and then began getting dressed. Little snoops. Figures that the only time they would have the nerve to talk to me would be to get their hands on some juicy gossip.

"How did he get past the enchantment?" Hermione asked me.

"How am I supposed to know Hermione? I was sleeping. Why don't you go ask him?" I said while I was pulling on my tights. Honestly they were acting like he was going to come and murder them in their sleep. He was just being nice.

"Well I don't really think Harry would want to know that we were awake…" Hermione said as she turned around quickly. Alright then. This morning was starting off to be a little odd. I was about to ask why, but then my stomach started talking loudly.

Hermione laughed, "A bit hungry are we?"

"Oh just a bit. I guess I will just have to brave the crowd." I eyed Pavarti and Lavender. They were whispering and kept glancing over at me. "Come on. Maybe there won't be as many people there this early." We both grabbed our school books and walked down the stairs into the common room.

"I just don't understand how he did it. Maybe they removed the enchantment this year?" She questioned, but more to herself than to me.

"All I know is I'm glad he did. My back would not have thanked me for sleeping in that chair."

"He could have woken you up." She stated giving me a look.

"With how exhausted I was, I'm not sure that even Lavender and Pavarti's snores could have woken me up." She laughed and we walked out of the portrait hole, on a mission to quiet my talkative stomach.

(Harry POV)

"Oh come on mate I saw the way you were looking at her last night." Ron continued to harp at me as we walked to breakfast. I was one comment away from petrifying him, and leaving him in the girl's bathroom.

"I don't have feelings for her Ron. I've only known her for about 48 hours. I just like her that's all."

"Oh yeah, exactly how many conversations have you actually had with Cho?"

I gave him a glance, and he continued "That's what I thought. Time has nothing to do with it. She is pretty mate, I'll give you that, but you have to watch yourself. She could still be dangerous. Don't get too attached."

I rolled my eyes. He didn't get it. I'm not really sure what my feelings are towards Bella, but I fell protective over her. She took all that pain last night in detention because she was sticking up for me. Everyone is lashing out at her and mistreating her for something that she has no control over. I definitely know what that's like, but at least I have some people on my side.

"She didn't ask for any of this Ron. I of all people know what it's like to be forced into a situation. I won't let her go through it alone."

He shook his head in understanding. Finally. "I still don't like it, but I get where you're coming from I guess."

"When have you ever liked something that I have had to do Ron? Maybe going after that troll? Or the three headed dog? Oh no wait! The Gigantic spiders! You loved that one!"

He chuckled, "Why am I friends with you, again?"

"It must be my sparkling personality." I said smirking at him.

"Or I'm barking mad."

I laughed, "Well I think we already knew that."

He popped me on the back of the head as we entered the great hall. Hermione and Bella were sitting in the middle. There was a huge gap between them and the other Gryffindors, but they didn't seem bothered. Hermione spit out her orange juice as she laughed at something Bella said. Then that got them both going.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked them as we approached. He sat down next to Hermione and I took a seat next to Bella. She looked at me, still smiling, as I sat down.

"I was just talking about our lovely roommates, Pavarti and Lavender."

"If by 'talking about' you mean impersonating the sound of their snoring, quite well might I add." Hermione said while pouring herself more orange juice.

"Honestly I don't know how you have shared a room with them for four years. Well, at least they make up for the snoring with their bubbly personalities I guess."

"Don't care much for them I take it?" Ron asked her still chuckling. I think it was the first time he had actually addressed her. I guess our little talk did help.

"Not particularly. I don't much care for girls whose top priorities are other people's business."

"So I guess that means you don't care for girls in general?" Ron said. Hermione elbowed him.

"Not all girls have air between their ears Ron." He put his hands up in a surrender. She then turned away from him to look at me. She looked like she was going to ask something then stopped herself.

"Oh just ask him Hermione. I know you're not going to be able to sleep until you know." Bella said.

"What exactly are we asking me?"

"Well Harry…" She paused and looked down at the table, "I was wondering how you got passed the stairs to the girl's dormitory last night."

So she was awake last night. Wonderful. I suppose Lavender and Pavarti where too.

"Wait what? Why exactly where you in the girls dormitory last night?" Ron looked at me in awe.

"Bella fell asleep on the couch, so I helped her into her room." I said, trying to make my voice sound indifferent. Ron gave me his 'I told you so' look.

"Thanks for that, by the way. I imagine I would have had a pretty rough night sleeping on that chair." Bella said.

"No problem," I told her. I could feel myself turning red but I tried to ignore it. "And to answer your question, Hermione, I walked up the stairs."

"See! That's exactly what I said." Bella said with a sarcastic smile.

"But you can't-"

I cut her off, "I know, Hermione, but I'm telling you that the stairs didn't change. Maybe the enchantment wore off or something." She didn't look convinced.

"We better get going. I don't really care to have a scar that says, 'I must not be late to class' to go with my other one." She looked down at her hand and then began to get up from the table. We all followed, none of us desiring to have to go through detention with Umbridge.


	14. Chapter 14: Adjusting

Chapter 14: Adjusting

(Isabella POV)

I managed to make it through my entire second day of classes without a verbal assault, getting more detention, or bringing any unnecessary attention to myself. I even managed to hold my tongue in the toad lady's class. I was feeling pretty accomplished with myself.

Having Harry and Hermione around made being at Hogwarts almost bearable, even with all of the staring and Umbride's horrible detentions. Even Ron was being nice to me today. Maybe that was a sign that the rest of the school would come around too.

We were all in the common room doing Homework together. Well at least Hermione and I were. The boys would work for a maximum of a minute, and then goof off for thirty. How in the world did they pass their classes?

"You guys are never going to finish your homework, with a work ethic like that."

"Uh oh, we've got another Hermione on the loose." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione just gave him a look and went back to working on her essay. She was in the zone.

I pulled my hand out of the essence of murtlap to examine it again. It still looked pretty bad. It wasn't healing as well as it had the first time, not to mention it was a lot more painful.

"I hate to say it, but that is definitely going to scar." Hermione said looking at me from her essay.

Awesome. Another scar to go with my dark mark. More reminders of the evil that lives in this world. "If she thinks this is going to help her control me, she's got another thing coming. It just fuels my hate fire."

"How in the world did she even get the job? I can't believe Dumbledore would allow it." Hermione stated.

"I imagine he didn't have a choice." Ron interjected, "Dad says that not many people at the ministry trust Dumbledore nowadays. And those that do keep quiet about it so that they don't lose their jobs."

"They are just in denial. Soon they won't be able to hide it, and Dumbledore will be looked at as a hero again." I said. "It's only a matter of time." I touched the place on my arm where the dark mark lay below my shirt. I had felt it burn a couple of times in the little amount of time that I have been at Hogwarts. I know they are working on something, I just don't know what. But they can't keep quiet about it for much longer.

Just then the portrait hole opened and Neville came in through it. He scanned the room and our eyes met. I looked down immediately. "I'm going to go to bed." I huffed out quickly, gathering my things. "I will see you guys in the morning."

"Bella you don't have to-"

"Goodnight" I walked up the steps to my bed, taking two at a time. Distancing myself from the living reminder of the evil deeds that my blood was responsible for.

(Harry POV)

I sighed as Bella ran up the stairs as fast as she could. I have never seen someone that afraid of Neville before. It was a weird sight.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to find Neville staring down at me. Looking at me with eyes of betrayal.

"How can you sit here and talk with her? Her parents made you an orphan Harry! How do you think they would feel about this?"

I stood up to face him. "My parents would want me to keep an open mind, and not judge someone for what is in their blood."

"That's a crock and you know it."

"No it isn't, Neville. You are letting your hatred blind you. Your parents wouldn't want you to-"

"Unfortunately I don't know what my parents would want Harry! Thanks to _her _mother, my parents can't even remember their own names, let alone lecture me on right and wrong."

He stomped away up to the dormitories. I understand that he's angry, but he is usually so reasonable and level headed. If I could get passed it, he should at least be able to treat Bella like a human being.

"I'm not really sure that I like this side of Neville. I should have never told him to stand up for himself first year. I have created a monster." I said as I sat back down. Trying to lighten the mood.

"On a different topic, I got a letter back from my dad today about Bella." Ron said putting his school stuff to the side and pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I didn't want to mention it with Bella around. I thought it might upset her."

Ron seemed to finally be warming up to her. Thank goodness. "Well, go on then! What does it say?"

"Well he confirmed her back story. Says that the order did save her and send her to America. They checked in on her now and again throughout the years. He says that, from what they know, she seems to be good. Got good marks in school, and hung around with good friends. Teachers seemed to like her. Apparently she is also quite the Quiddich player." He pushed his hair back out of his face. "He says that Dumbledore trusts her, so he trusts her."

"Well now doesn't that sound familiar?" Hermione said eyeing him.

"This also explains why you have been so nice to her all day. And here I thought you had just seen the error in your ways."

"I was just being cautious." He said looking defensive, "Can't be too careful when it comes to the children of dark wizards. Look at Malfoy."

"Although he is foul, I don't really think I would consider him dangerous." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you would know. I still have dreams about you smacking him right in the face. One of the most glorious moments of my life." Ron chuckled. Hermione blushed.

"Well he deserved it."

"Did your dad say anything else? Any new information on Vold-"

"Don't, you know I don't like it when you say his name." He scolded. "He said they had no new advances. Just that he was laying low, but definitely planning something."

I shook my head. I figured as much. I hated all this sitting around, just waiting for him to make a move. Especially since, thanks to the ministry, no one was being properly informed of the situation. No one was safe.

"Maybe we should call it a night. Even I can't look at this essay any longer." Hermione said with a yawn. We both nodded in agreement.

Ron and I parted ways with Hermione and walked up to our beds, where I was sure to have another nightmare about long corridors and locked doors.


	15. Chapter 15: Professor Potter

Chapter 15: Professor Potter

(Isabella POV)

The next morning, all four of us met in the common room and went to breakfast together. When we sat down I could feel people staring at us all. I looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Neville glaring at me. I quickly looked away.

"Don't mind him, Bella. He will come round." Harry reassured me.

"I'm not so sure. But I can't say that I would blame him if he didn't" I reached for some toast.

It was quiet for a moment, then Hermione changed the subject. "I really don't think I can take another Defense against the Dark Arts class of reading chapters and taking notes."

"What's the point of going to a magic school if we aren't actually going to get to use magic?" Ron agreed.

"It makes it even worse that Defense against the Dark Arts is my favorite subject. She is slowly ruining it for me though." Harry said.

"Not to mention your best subject, Harry. You are easily the best in the year, maybe even the school."

"I'm not that good, Hermione." Harry said looking embarrassed.

"Yes you are, and don't deny it."

"You're more qualified to teach the class than Umbridge. All she does is sit at her desk and stick up her squashed in nose at us. You have dueled with Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. I'm sure there isn't anything like that on her resume." I said, taking another bite of toast.

"Bella, you're brilliant!" Hermione said, with a look of revelation on her face.

"Well, yes, we know that, but what does my being brilliant have to do with that oaf of a teacher?"

"What if we formed our own little 'study group' in order to practice using defensive spells! Harry could be the teacher!"

"Harry a teacher?! You feeling alright Hermione?" Ron said, feeling her forehead.

"It's like Bella said, Ron!" she said, swatting his hand away, "He is far more qualified than Professor Umbridge. We need to practice the spells, or we are all going to fail our O.W.L. Not to mention the fact that we could all use a little experience, given what is to come."

"That's all well and good, but I'm afraid that you are all giving me to much credit," Harry finally chimed in, "Most of those things I did, I had help in doing them. Not to mention the fact that some things were pure chance. I don't really think I would be much help."

"You are the boy who lived, Harry," I said, "The only person to ever survive the killing curse. You killed a basilisk in only your second year! You are a freaking tri-wizard champion for crying out loud! And you have dueled with the most powerful dark wizard to ever live. I would say that makes you more than qualified."

"Well when you say it like that it sounds-"

"It sounds exactly how it is. Hermione's right, people need to be prepared for what is to come, because Umbridge is definitely not going to cut it." I stated.

"So what do you say Harry?" Hermione asked giving him an encouraging look.

He sighed, "Just call me Professor Potter I guess."

(Harry POV)

I must be insane to agree to this. I was definitely no teacher, but part of me was a little excited about it. It felt like I was finally going to be doing something to help, rather than just sitting around waiting for something to happen. It may not be much, but preparing people to be able to protect themselves was a start.

"Alright then, it's settled." Hermione said clapping her hands together, "I will try to round up some people that I think will be interested and are trust worthy enough to keep this quiet. We shouldn't be breaking any rules, but I don't want to chance Umbridge finding out and making one."

"There can't be many people then. Most people still think I'm insane or lying so our options are limited. Us four, obviously-" Bella cut me off.

"Although I would love to participate, I'm afraid that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"What do you-"

"If you think you are going to have trouble getting people with you as the teacher, imagine if they find out I'm in it. They will be running for the hills." She said giving us a small smile. "It will be best if I stay out of it. The more people that are trained, the more people who will be able to protect themselves, and are educated on what is actually going on."

"But I was hoping you might be able to teach a lesson on wand-less magic…" Hermione said looking extremely disappointed.

"Maybe I can teach you three and then-"

"There is no way we could master it quick enough to teach it. That could be a great asset, Bella." I said. Being disarmed in battle that would be an extremely useful weapon to have.

"I will think about it, okay? Maybe after people start to get over the initial shock of me being here, but for now I think it would be best for me to stay out of it."

"I think that's unnecessary, but if you insist-"

"I do." She said, "I don't want ruin this for you guys or anyone else." She glanced up the table to where Neville was sitting. "I will try to help you in any way that I can, though."

I wished she would stop doing that, taking all the blame and for everything her parents did. That shouldn't be her responsibility.

"Professor Potter, would you mind passing me the orange juice." Ron asked making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Detention for you Mr. Weasley," I said snatching up the juice for myself.

"Why-"

"No reason, I just don't like you." Bella and Hermione snickered, as Ron snatched the juice out of my hands.


	16. Chapter 16: Jealousy and Confusion

Chapter 16: Jealousy and Confusion

(Isabella POV)

After a lot of lectures, homework, and detentions with Umbridge, I had finally made it to the weekend. I was so relieved. I felt like I could finally breathe. However, these new happy feelings were crushed by everyone talking so excitedly about the first trip to Hogsmeade on Saturday.

"I cannot wait to go to Zonks Joke shop and Honeydukes! And of course we will have to go to the three broomsticks to get a butterbeer!" Ron spewed out excitedly. All four of us were sitting outside on the grounds, enjoying our freedom.

"Don't forget that we are having a meeting with other students about our 'study group' at the Hog's head. We aren't going to be able to goof off the entire time." Hermione chimed in.

"Well we have to save sometime to show Bella around Hogsmeade." Harry said, looking at me.

"I'm afraid that you won't have to worry about that," I sighed, "I can't go."

"What?! Why?!" All three of them said together.

"Growing up in an orphanage means no guardian, and no guardian means no one to sign my permission slip."

"That is so completely unfair. That's not your fault." Hermione said.

"It may not be fair, but I don't really think that there is-"I was cut off by the appearance of a young boy. He had to be a first year. He had blonde hair, and a flush to his checks. He was very small, and looked very nervous. He just stood there, staring at me.

"Do you need something, dear?" I asked him.

"D-d-Dumbledore asked me to give this to you Ms. R-r-r-"

"Bella, you can call me Bella." He nodded and gave me the letter. Then he bowed quickly and walked away. Poor thing.

"Odd one, he is." Ron said staring after the boy. He seemed to have ran straight into the Toad Lady on his quick departure. She did not look happy.

I turned my attention to the letter. There were two pieces of paper in the envelope. The first was a letter:

_Dear Ms. Riddle,_

_I hope that your first week at Hogwarts has been satisfactory. I have been hearing good things about you. You seem to have made friends with quiet a good crowd, I must say. And most of your teachers seemed very impressed already with your wizarding abilities. I am sorry that I have not checked in sooner, but I have been extremely busy. However, I thought that you could use some good fortune, with all the change you have had to deal with. You are handling yourself so well my dear. I am very impressed. I hope to see you soon. Stay out of trouble._

_Professor Dumbledore_

The second paper was a copy of the Hogsmeade permission slip. Dumbledore had signed it as my guardian.

"What were you saying about not being able to go to Hogsmeade?" Ron said giving me a sly look.

I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it to Dumbledore to come to my rescue again. He really was an incredible man.

They were all filling me in on all of the incredible things that I had in store at Hogsmeade. As we were talking I saw a group of three girls slowly approaching us. The girl in the middle kept glancing at where we sat. She was extremely pretty. She had a very nice face and long, dark, shiny hair. She and her friends were whispering as they walked. Then she looked down at Harry.

"Hi Harry." She said as they walked past. She was blushing.

Harry looked up at her, "H-hey Cho." He said back, his cheeks turned the same shade of pink. They definitely had a thing for each other. Figures, Harry would have someone interested in him. Probably loads of girls, actually. He was such a good guy, not to mention really cute…

I stared after the girl. I could feel dislike start to swell up in me. Wait, that isn't fair. Stop thinking like that. She seemed really nice, and she was really pretty. Harry deserves to be happy. Don't let your jealousy ruin this for him, or even worse, ruin your friendship.

I tried to shake off my jealousy and tried to seem indifferent when I said, "She's pretty Harry." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What? Oh Cho? Yeah she is." His face turned even redder. So he did like her. Good for him. Great actually.

He changed the subject, "So Hermione who all is supposedly coming to this meeting of ours?

"Not too many people. Just those whom I thought we could trust." She closed her eyes trying to remember the names. "Us, then Luna, Seamus, and Ginny of course. The Creevy brothers said they would love to come. Then I asked Neville as well." She eyed me when she said his name. I was looking down at the ground. Then she continued. "There were a few people who found out about it, and came and asked if they could come. I don't really know most of them that well, Oh except for Cho. She said she would be there." Awesome. Absolutely wonderful.

"Sounds like we are going to have a full house! You ready Professor Potter?" Ron said giving him a nudge.

Harry had been staring off and not paying attention. Probably lost in his thoughts about Cho I assume.

(Harry POV)

Shoot Ron had said something. I really needed to start paying attention.

"What? Yeah of course." I tried to recover. I looked over at Bella. She was tugging at a loose thread on her robe. She seemed to be thinking hard.

Why had she said that about Cho? Maybe she didn't have feelings for me after all. I wasn't really sure what to make of mine either, but a part of me hoped that she did. Or maybe it was Jealousy? And what the heck was going on with Cho? She had been treating me differently all year. She had always been nice to me, but not like this. Why did girls have to be so confusing all the time?

"Have you thought of any lessons you're going to teach?" Hermione asked, giving me something else to focus on.

"Oh yeah, loads actually." Bella looked back up at me, interested in the conversation. "I thought we would learn simple curses first, practice dueling, and then move into patronesses."

"That sounds great!" Hermione approved, "Bella, have you thought anymore about teaching us wandless magic?"

"Yeah, I have. I think we should see how the first couple of meetings go first. Maybe if the whole group really seems to trust you, I can try. They will have to really trust your judgment though, or I could ruin the whole thing."

"It wouldn't be you ruining it," I said, "It would be them ruining it for themselves."

She sighed, "Either way, I think we will just have to see how it plays out."

"Can we stop talking about all this business stuff? It's the weekend. Can't we talk about Quiddich or something?" Ron said as he laid down on the grass and shut his eyes, relaxing.

"I think that is one of the things I miss most about Dawson, Quiddich." Bella said, looking back down at the ground.

"What position did you play?" I asked, very curious.

"Chaser, and a pretty damn good one might I add."

"You should try out for our team! They are Sunday! I'm trying out for keeper." Ron said excitedly.

"I'm probably really rusty, not to mention the fact that everyone thinks I am a dark wizard looking to avenge my father. You have to trust your teammates."

"Well, Ron and I are on the team, and we trust you." I said, "And I think you will find that the rest of the team is easy to get along with as well."

"Except for those god awful twins, Fred and George. Honestly I can't imagine being in their family. Drive a man mental." Ron said. Hermione and I laughed, but Bella didn't get it.

"What's so-"

"Unfortunately, Fred and George are my brothers. And I have the scars to prove it." Ron said. He launched into tales of his brother's shenanigans. While he talked, I couldn't help but day dream about the mystery that is the female mind.


	17. Update!

Update!

Hey guys! I just wanted to start off by saying, thank you so much for reading my story. When I decided to write this out, it was only a dream that I had. I didn't think that many people would want to read it, but I wanted to write it down for myself and post it in case a few people were interested. Seeing the number of views, favorites, follows, and reviews go up each day that I log on makes me so very happy! I really appreciate it!

Secondly, please leave me reviews if you have the time! I love reading what you guys have to say, and I would love your input.

Thirdly, I would like to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that I make in my writing. I really try to proof read well before posting, but sometimes I miss things. It bothers me a lot, so I imagine it drives you guys crazy. Also, I am really trying to stick to the basic story line of the book, so I apologize if I get anything incorrect. I am trying to follow along in my book so that I don't.

I am going to be updating quiet quickly, so be watching for updates. I want to get this story done before I go back to college in August. Also, if people still seem to be liking it, I plan on continuing Bella's story with a story about the 6th and 7th books as well.

Thank you guys so much! You are the best!

Love,

LiveBreatheBooks


	18. Chapter 17: Cousin and Convincing

Chapter 17: Cousin and Convincing

(Isabella POV)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone off to their meeting once we got into Hogsmeade. We were going to meet up after at the three broomsticks. For now, I was left to explore the town alone, which was fine by me.

It was absolutely amazing. I had never been in any place like it. Wizards living side-by-side, and not having to hide who they really are. It was really something.

I wondered in and out of the shops in what felt like a day dream. Aside from some staring, it was the most peaceful I have felt since coming to Hogwarts.

I still had a little while until I was supposed to meet up with them, so I decided to go and see the shrieking shack. I had read a lot about it, and wanted to see it for myself.

It definitely did not disappoint. It was the creepiest looking thing I had ever seen. I could see why it was considered to be the most haunted house in the world. Just looking at the place gave you the creeps.

"Scared." A voice behind me made me jump. I turned around to see three boys that looked to be about my age. Two of them were very large, and did not look friendly. The boy in the middle was much skinnier. He had white blonde hair, and a sly smile on his face. He definitely looked familiar.

"No not scared. It is a bit creepy though I suppose." I said finally, "Who you are, might I ask?"

"This here is Crab," He said pointing up to the boy on his left. He cracked his knuckles. "And this is Goyle." The boy to his right gave me a menacing smile. "And I am Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Oh crap. "Malfoy? As in the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?"

"The very same," He said stepping closer to me. "Which I believe would make us-"

"Cousins." I took a step away from him.

"Sorry I didn't come see you sooner, but with Potter and his lot being around you all the time, it was hard to get you alone. Luckily I saw you wondering around by yourself in Hogsmeade."

"And why exactly is it so important that you talk with me alone?" I tried not to show it, but he was making me very nervous.

"Well I have a bit of a… proposition for you." He took another step closer. "My father and mother would like me to invite you to our home for Christmas. We will have a full house, and I know for a fact that there will be someone there who is dying to see you."

A shiver went up my spine. This wasn't good. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I will pass." He narrowed his eyes at me. "But please tell _dear_ aunt and uncle that I really appreciate it."

He chuckled under his breath. Then he walked towards me. I couldn't back up anymore. My back was up against the fence. I pulled my wand out of my back pocket and held it behind my back. He stopped inches away from me.

"I think I should warn you Bella," He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I don't really think that they are going to take this lightly." He moved his face back right in front of mine.

"I will take my chances, thanks." I said with all the conviction I could muster. "Now if you will excuse me." I said trying to push past him. He grabbed my arm.

I held my breath, "Just think about it will you? I promised I would be… diligent." He paused and looked me up and down. "I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other. Good to meet you Bella."

He released my arm. I stared at him for a moment before looking away. I started to head back towards Hogsmeade. Crab and Goyle parted for me as I passed, both of them smiling menacingly at me.

Once I got far enough away from them, I bolted to the three broomsticks, staring around wildly as I ran. The only thought I could manage was _he's looking for me._

(Harry POV)

Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting at the three broomsticks waiting for Bella to show. I don't blame her for being late. I got caught up in Hogsmeade my first time too.

Our meeting had actually been a success, although I really didn't care for some of the members. We didn't get a lot accomplished, but they were listening which was a start.

"I wonder where-"Hermione was cut off by someone bursting through the door. It was Bella. She was breathing really hard, like she had just run a marathon. She looked all around until she spotted us. Her face was pale.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked as she sat down next to me. Her whole body was shaking.

She looked around at the few people staring, and waited for them to turn away. Bella propped her arms on the table, and laid her head in her hands trying to catch her breath.

"What happened? Bella what's going on?" Ron asked. Looking genuinely concerned. She looked like she had seen a ghost, and not a friendly one.

"I went to go see the shrieking shack and-"

"Oh is that all? Bella that place isn't really-"She cut Ron off.

"It wasn't ghosts Ron!" She took another deep breath and looked up at us. "My sights seeing was interrupted by Draco Malfoy and his two goons." She swallowed.

I felt my face get hot. "What did he do, Bella?" I swear if he did something to her.

"At first it just seemed like he wanted to introduce himself to his newly found cousin, but I could tell he was acting weird. It was like he was trying to intimidate me or something." She paused. "Then he told me his parents invited me to their house for Christmas. Said they were going to have a full house. That there would be someone there that 'would be dying to see me.'" She ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

Did that mean what I think it means? Was Voldemort looking for her?

"You need to tell the order to look into Malfoy Manor. I think he is staying there." She whispered.

Hermione reached her hand across the table and took Bella's hand. "It's going to be okay. As long as Dumbledore's at Hogwarts you're safe."

"I know. It's not like I didn't figure this was going to happen. Draco just made it more real I guess."

We were all silent for a moment. Then Ron said, "I think that you could use a butterbeer." He got up from the table to go get them.

"So, um, how did your meeting go?" She was trying to change the subject so she wouldn't have to think about it right now, a tactic I used frequently.

"It went pretty well I guess. We didn't get much accomplished though." I said as Ron placed a butterbeer on the table for each of us.

"Well one good thing did come from the meeting," Hermione said as I took a drink, "Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you." I immediately spat up on myself.

Bella wrapped her hand around her drink, gripping it tightly.

"I was talking Hermione, of course she was looking at me." I said, glancing over at Bella. She was still staring at her cup.

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say Professor Potter." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Holy Hippogriff! This is amazing!" Bella said with a full butterbeer mustache. "Where has this been all my life?!"

We all started laughing at her reaction. "It's like happiness in a cup." She said taking another sip.

We sat there for the remainder of our visit, just talking, laughing, and drinking butterbeer. For a couple of hours, we all got to put our problems on the backburner and pretend that everything was normal.

(Isabella POV)

We finally walked into the castle after such a fun day at Hogsmeade, well for the most part. The great time I had with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the three broomsticks was almost enough for me to forget about my talk with Draco. Almost.

"You're going to try out for the Quiddich team, right Bella?" Harry asked as we made our way to the common room.

"I don't know-"

"Oh come on! Please! We could really use a good chaser!" Ron pleaded.

"Plus, it could really help the school change their opinion about you." Harry said, "Nothing says forgiveness like helping your house win the Quiddich Cup."

"I guess you have a point. Alright, you win. I will give it a try." I sighed. Hopefully this wasn't going to be a total disaster.

As we approached a different hallway I heard something strange.

"Shhhh," I hushed Ron as he went on about his keeper skills. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone is crying."

As we approached the corridor, I poked my head around the corner. Sitting on a bench was a little boy. He had his head buried in his arms, and his shoulders were shaking. I recognized the blonde head. It was the little boy that brought me the message from Dumbledore. The boy who had run into Umbridge… oh my goodness.

I slowly made my way towards him.

"Bella, maybe we should-"I cut Harry off by putting my finger to my mouth.

When I reached the boy I kneeled down so that we were at the same level. His head slowly turned up. He seemed startled at first, and a little frightened. Then he started to frantically wipe his tears with his shirt sleeve.

"I'm afraid that I didn't catch your name yesterday." I said trying to sound as kind as possible.

"D-d-drew Ms.-"

"Bella, you can call me Bella." I paused. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, Drew?"

He just shook his head. Tears were still slowly spilling out of his eyes.

"You had detention with Umbridge today didn't you? I saw you run into her yesterday."

He burst into spastic tears again, but he managed to shake his head up and down.

"May I see your hand?" He hesitated, then held it out for me. I gently took it in my own. It was still covered in blood, but I could clearly make out the words 'I must watch where I am going' on the back of it.

That bitch. I felt my blood start to boil. It's one thing to pick on me, but this boy. This innocent 11 year-old. All for accidentally bumping into her. She made me sick.

I held my hand over his. I had taught myself a spell to heal my own hand after the first couple of detentions. The murtlap essence helped, but I needed something stronger after reopening it so many times.

"_Sana"_ I stated. I watched as new skin replaced the deep scrapes. Unfortunately the message could still be read clearly on his hand.

"How did you-"

I held up my hand so he could read my scar. "If that toad ever gives you another detention, come find me okay? I won't let her do it again. No one deserves that kind of punishment, Drew."

Tears began to form again at the bottom of his eyes. Surprisingly, he threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Bella." He said into my hair, "They are all wrong about you."

He let go of me, and I smiled up at him. He wiped his eyes one last time, then he waved as he walked away down the corridor.

I stood up and turned to see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione still stood in the archway. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Harry and Ron were both smiling.

"Pretty soon you will have them all convinced, Bella." Harry said, walking up and placing a hand on my back.


	19. Chapter 18: Quiddich

Chapter 18: Quiddich

(Isabella POV)

Ron, Harry, and I walked back from the Quiddich pitch together after Ron and I had triumphantly become part of the Gryffindor team. Ron seemed to be voted in no problem. He was the only decent choice for keeper. Me making the team, on the other hand, took a very good tryout and a lot of convincing form Harry to the skeptical Captain.

In the end, they really didn't have much of a choice. All the other tryouts for chaser had barely been able to stay on their brooms, let alone score a goal. I guess having good Quiddich skills out-weighed having a dark lord for a father.

"I would say that was one of my best runs yet, wouldn't you Harry? I only missed two goals, and they were both rather tricky to be fair." Ron said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah you did very good Ron. You were the clear choice." Harry turned to me, "You are quite the flyer, Bella. I was really impressed. The rest of the team was too, even though they might not want to admit it."

I could feel myself start to get embarrassed. "I just had a good run today that's all. Don't expect it all the time."

"Oh I'm sure with all the practices that we are about to endure, you will only improve." He said as we turned a corner walking back towards the school.

We all stopped dead in our tracks. Malfoy and his companions were standing in the middle of the pathway. They seemed to be waiting on something, or someone.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Ah, dear cousin Bella. Just the Witch I wanted to see." As he walked towards me, he eyed Harry and Ron. "We really need to work on your social circle, Bella. What would your family think of you hanging around a blood-traitor, and 'the boy who lived'?"

"Watch yourself, Malfoy." Harry said, taking a step forward.

Draco smiled. "Awe now isn't that sweet. Protecting the daughter of the very person who made you an orphan. That's admirable, even for you Potter."

Harry reached for his wand, but I grabbed his arm. He didn't need to get in trouble for me. "What do you want, Draco?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see if you thought anymore on that offer I made you. It would seem that the whole family is very displeased by you declining our offer." He smirked, "One person in particular." He was angry with me. I shuddered thinking about what would happen if got a hold of me. Would he use the imperius curse to make me obedient? Or maybe torture me until I behaved. Maybe he would be so disgusted by me, he would finish what my mom had tried to do when I was one.

I let go of Harry's arm and accidentally dropped my broom stick. Ron caught it in his other hand.

Harry walked forward, "Now you listen hear, Malfoy," He stopped right in front of him. "You and your mental family leave Bella alone, or-"

"Oh my gosh, now I get it." Malfoy said laughing to himself. "I was wondering why you were hanging around her so much, Potter, but now it all makes sense. It's written clearly all over your face." I don't understand. What was he talking about?

"I think my father will be very interested to know about the affection you seem to have towards dear cousin Bella." Harry looked unfazed. Draco looked over at me, "Our offer still stands, Bella. If I were you, I would consider my options." His eyes flickered back to Harry, and then he turned and walked away. Crab and Goyle followed.

"What a little Prat. 'My dad this,' and 'My dad that,' honestly, no one gives a rat's ass about his twit of a father." Ron said handing me back my broom stick. Harry still stood in the same spot. He was breathing hard.

I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me. His face was red, and his muscles were tensed. "Thanks for that. I appreciate you standing up for me. It's nice to not feel like I'm in this alone."

He smiled and his features softened. "I've got your back, Bella." Ron cleared his throat, "I believe you mean we've got your back." He said walking up.

"Oh yeah right. You just stood there." Harry said rolling his eyes. We all continued to walk back up to the school.

"I did not! I saved her broom. Protecting someone's broom stick is like protecting their life."

"He's got a point there." I said with a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes again. He still looked a little flustered. What had Draco meant about Harry's affection for me? He couldn't possibly think that Harry had feelings for me. He obviously already had eyes set on Cho.

When we got into the school, we went straight to our dorms to put up our broom sticks. Then we went to meet Hermione, and get some dinner. She had been studying in the library.

"Congratulations on making the team, although I was hoping that I would still have someone to watch the matches with." Hermione said to me and Ron.

"You can just watch with Neville," Ron said, "Or I'm sure Luna would love to have someone to sit with." Hermione kicked him under the table.

"I'm excited for practices to start. It will give me something else to think about besides school work, and everyone constantly gawking at me like my hair is on fire." I dug my fork into my dinner.

"You say that now, but after all the long, back-breaking practices you are about to endure you will be begging for a free day." Harry said, messing up his hair with his hand. It seemed to be a habit of his.

"Yeah, you're all going to have a tough time getting all of your assignments done. You will barely have time to think, let alone do homework." Hermione said. Ron scowled at her.

I looked down the table, and made eye contact with Neville, who was sitting a ways down. He was staring at me, with a look of disgust on his face.

I sighed, "Having no time to think sounds wonderful right about now."


	20. Chapter 19: First Lesson

Chapter 19: First Lesson

(Isabella POV)

It seemed like my first few months at Hogwarts had flown by. I couldn't believe that it was almost December. What with school work and Quiddich practice, I had barely any time to breathe. After Harry, Fred, and George got kicked off the team for 'fighting', Angelina had been making us have extra practices, not that it was helping all that much. Our new players were, inexperienced and uncoordinated to say the least. Although, Ginny was actually a pretty decent seeker. Not nearly as good as Harry, but she definitely could fly.

Umbridge has continually becoming more of a pain in the ass, which I didn't see possible. It takes all of my self-control to behave myself whenever she is around. Luckily, I can usually avoid her, except for her bore of a class, which we still weren't learning in.

It was exceedingly hard for me to find time to hang out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. On top of everything going on, they had the DA to focus a lot of their time. I wish I could be more involved, but seeing as most of the members (one in particular) still hated my guts I still didn't think it was a good idea.

"Oh come on, Bella" Harry wined at me while we were all studying in the room of requirement. Well at least Hermione was studying. "Come to the next meeting and teach wand-less magic. You've been here for three months. I think that is long enough for everything to settle down."

"Time doesn't always make things better. They still hate me. What makes you think that they would listen to anything that I have to say?" I said, shutting my text book harder than necessary.

"Because, we have all become close in the DA. If we tell them that you are trustworthy, they will believe us." I sighed.

"He's right, Bella." Hermione said still scribbling down notes with her quill. "They look up to Harry especially. If he asks them to listen to you, they will."

I sighed, "Alright, you win. I will teach the lesson."

"Yes! I can't wait to learn wand-less magic. Now, I can still do magic when my mom takes my wand for the summer." Ron said excitedly.

"And more importantly you will be able to protect yourself if you are disarmed in battle, Ron." Hermione said, giving him one of her looks. He rolled his eyes at her.

"So, the meetings must be going really good then?" I hadn't really asked much about the DA to them before. It made me feel left out whenever they did talk about it. I imagine that's what Hermione feels like when we talk about Quiddich.

"Oh yeah, really good. They're loads of fun." Ron said.

"Plus, everyone is learning so much. Harry is the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we have ever had." Harry turned red at Hermione's compliment.

"I'm not that good, Hermione."

"I think everyone in the DA would disagree with you there. Especially one very pretty member in particular." She gave him a knowing look. My smile fell from my face, but I recovered quickly by scratching my nose. I could tell Harry's face had gotten even redder.

"Cho thinks I'm a good teacher?"

"Oh, she thinks you're more than just a good teacher." Hermione said, propping her head up on her hands. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to kiss her yet. She has been trying to get you alone for weeks." Harry's entire face was pink. I gripped the bottom of the table.

"Wait what? How have I not noticed?"

She sighed, "Honestly, boys are so unobservant." I gave her a small smile, but I couldn't really manage more. I could feel jealously bubbling up in my stomach.

"It's not as much of us being unobservant, as it is to girls being so bloody hard to read." Ron said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm so bad at this kind of stuff. How can you tell if a girl wants you to kiss her?" Harry asked looking helpless. It was so adorable.

"Don't look at me, mate. Your guess is as good as mine." Ron crossed his arms, and they both looked at Hermione.

She started to blush, "I… I'm not sure that I could explain it well… since I haven't really… well…" She trailed off and fixed her eyes on me. "Bella, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Her question caught me off guard. Both Harry and Ron were looking at me now too. Well this conversation had taken quite the turn.

"Um… yeah I have." Harry's face scrunched up. Was he upset? Jealous?

"How many times?" Hermione asked, in the same eager voice that she used in when she is learning something new. "If you don't mind me asking," she quickly added.

"A couple of times I guess." Harry flinched. So it did upset him. Well then, let's see how he liked it.

"What was it like?" Ron blurted out, then he looked embarrassed.

"Well… Um… my first kiss was terrible. This guy at the orphanage kissed me to win a bet. He just kind of ambushed me, and attacked me with his face." Hermione giggled.

"The second time was nicer though. It was guy I really liked. I had been trying to get him to kiss me for months. He finally got the hint one night when we were taking a walk around the school. A much better experience." I laughed at the memory. He had been so nervous that he hadn't been watching where he was stepping. He tripped and took me down with him. We both laughed, and then he finally kissed me. Just thinking about it gave me butterflies

"So only twice then?" Harry asked, pulling me out of my memory.

"There were a couple of others," I said, reading his face closely, "but that one was my favorite." He looked down at the table again. Oh how the tables have turned.

"Well… How did you let them know that you wanted them to kiss you?" Harry asked. Hermione quickly glanced over at Ron. He didn't notice though. He was staring intently at me waiting for my answer. Boys really were so oblivious.

Harry looked back up at me again. He seemed to be waiting for my answer as well. "Hmmm… I'm not sure that it's something that I can really explain that well…" they all looked disappointed. Then an idea hit me, "But I could demonstrate it."

They all looked confused. This was going to be fun. "Alright, let's say that I wanted Harry to kiss me." I turned to look at him. He looked stunned. No one responded so I continued. "Now, we're just having a regular conversation. Then you say something funny…"

He just sits there and stares at me. I put my hand over my mouth and whisper, "That's your line."

Hermione and Ron snickered. "What am I supposed to-"

I started laughing, then I reached out and touched Harry's arm, "So I laugh at what you said, even if it wasn't funny, because guys have fragile egos." I said looking at Hermione. "And when I laugh I lean my face in closer to you, but I don't move away." I demonstrated. Harry took in a breath and seemed to be holding it in.

We were staring at each other, then I continue. "Then we stare into each other's eyes, until I break eye contact by glancing down at your mouth, and back up again." I do as I say. He is still holding his breath. "Then I might slowly start to lean in more." He does the same

I abruptly stop, "Then you follow your instincts. You guys need to stop over thinking it." Harry looked so confused. I looked over at Ron and Hermione. They both had shocked looks on their faces. I smiled, very satisfied with myself.

I looked down at my watch, "Well you guys, I hope you enjoyed professor Bella's first lesson, but now I have to go meet Luna. I told her that I would help her find her shoes. Someone has hidden them from her again." None of them said anything, so I got up and walked away, patting Harry on the top of the head as I left. Maybe there was a little piece of evil in me somewhere.


	21. Chapter 20: DA

Chapter 20: DA

(Harry POV)

"Have you thought about what you are going to say?" I ask Bella as we walk down to the DA meeting together. Ron and Hermione already left. We decided to go in shifts so that it wouldn't be obvious to the inquisitor's squad.

"Yeah, I just hope that I don't forget it." she was shaking nervously. I started to reach out and grab her hand, but I stopped myself. I had been doing that a lot lately. I couldn't stop thinking about the way her face had looked so close to mine. She had light freckles over her nose that I never noticed, and one of her dimples is deeper than the other. I couldn't get the image out of my mind.

We had made it to the door. "You're going to do great Bella. Don't worry, I've got your back." I rubbed my hand on her back. She smiled up at me.

"Let's do this."

I opened the door. Everyone was on the floor, gathered around in a circle talking. Once we walked in, it grew silent. They were all looking at Bella with apprehension. I looked over to see Neville's face turning red.

"Hell no." He spit out. "How could you bring _HER _here Harry!?"

"If it would have been my choice, she would have been here for the first meeting." I said taking a step forward. "And if you have a problem, Neville, you are welcome to leave. These meetings are open to anyone who I deem trustworthy, and I trust Bella with my life." I looked over at her. She looked shocked. I was a little surprised myself.

"Does anyone else have a problem?" Nobody spoke up so I continued, "Good. Now, I will not be teaching today. I have asked Bella to come in and teach us all wand-less magic. It could be very useful in battle if you are ever disarmed."

I motion for Bella to stand next to me. "Bella, it's all yours." I sat down on the floor next to Hermione and Cho. I could see Neville out of the corner of my eye. He had his arms folded over his chest, and his whole body seemed to be tensed up. He better control himself.

"Um… Hi…" Bella started. She was still shaking a lot. I motioned for her to take a deep breath.

She did so, and then continued more confidently. "I guess I will just start off by asking what questions you guys have about wand-less magic. I know you guys must be curious."

Cho raised her hand. Bella smiled hesitantly at her. "You don't have to raise your hand."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Cho said "I was just wondering, how you learned it, if you don't mind me asking." She raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Bella smiled wider, "Wand-less magic, is a fairly modern form of magic. In a class that I had back at my old school in the states, we had a lesson on modern magic. Our lesson on Wand-less magic wasn't very long. Only a few students in the class showed any signs of being able to successfully do it."

She paused and scanned the room of faces. Then she continued, "The lesson really stuck with me though. When I got back to the orphanage for the summer, I had loads of time to practice it, and I got really good at it."

She smiled again at Cho, then addressed the whole group. "Any other questions?"

"Can you do all spells without a wand?" Ginny asked.

"Awesome question. 10 points to Gryffindor." We all laughed, then she continued, "As you guys know, wands do not create magic, it is created in ourselves. Wands help us channel and control our own magic. When doing magic without a wand, it can be very tiring. Some simple spells will have no effect on you. Then if you get into the more complicated spells, it makes you tired and weak. Some will make you pass out if you try, and I imagine trying a spell as difficult as the unforgivable curses, may kill you."

Everyone fell silent. She paused, "Any more questions?" The silence continued.

"Alright then, I suppose I will get into actually teaching. Everyone please stand up." We all obeyed.

"Now, this takes a lot of concentration and control. You are all going to have to relax and focus if you want to be able to do it."

Ron spoke up, "Do you think you could _demonstrate_ something for us?" He eyed me when he said the word demonstrate. Very funny. I elbowed him.

Bella smiled at him, understanding his joke. "I would love to _demonstrate_, Ron." She walked over closer to us, and stood in front of me. My heart started involuntarily beating faster.

She put her hand over my face and snapped. I felt my glasses lift off of my face and fly above my head. After a few seconds, she reached up and grabbed them and handed them back to me.

"Thank you for the _demonstration_." Ron said, smiling to himself.

She gave him a nod and continued. "Now, I think we are ready to try this. Would everyone please start taking deep breaths, and empty your mind."

Well that was easier said than done. Everyone in the room started breathing deeply. Some even closed their eyes.

"Awesome. Now imagine the spell 'lumos'. Repeat it in your mind. Focus all your energy on it."

The room got quiet once she stopped talking. The silence carried on for a while then she continued. "Then, when you're ready, focus all of that energy into your fingertips." She paused again. "When I first started, I said my spells out loud, so I would suggest that you do as well. When the energy is there, and you are ready, say your spell and snap your fingers.

All over the room, members were saying spells and snapping. Several sparks of light were seen throughout the room. Hermione was able to hold the light in her hand for a moment, but then she lost it.

"Great job guys! That was really great for a first try. I got nothing my first attempt." Everyone was excitedly talking around the room. Even Neville was smiling about his small spark of light. "Mastering this takes a lot of practice, so don't get discouraged. Why don't you guys practice on your own, that way you don't have to listen to me blabber while you try to concentrate."

For the remainder of the lesson, we all attempted the spell on our own. A few more people were able to hold the ball of light in their hand for a few seconds (including me), but we all lost it eventually. Hermione could hold hers the longest.

Time flew by, and before we knew it, it was time to head back to the dormitories.

"That was really impressive guys. Pretty soon, you're all going to be masters."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hand go up in the air. Astonishingly, it was Neville. Bella looked just as shocked as I was.

"Y-y-yes Neville?"

"I was just wondering, what is the most difficult spell you have done without your wand?"

"Good question…" Bella's eyebrows squeezed together as she thought. Then she smiled.

"Expecto Petronum." She snapped her fingers, and a sea turtle Petronius appeared in her hand. It swam around the room for a little bit. Then Bella closed her hand and it vanished. She looked a little winded.

"That is a pretty tough one. It tires you out for sure." She ran her hand through her hair. I saw Neville give her a small smile that she returned. Finally, that battle was over.

"Well guys, it's time to start heading back in shifts. We will notify you about the next meeting, but it probably won't be until after Christmas."

People started to leave in their groups. I walked over to Bella, as did Ron and Hermione.

"A sea turtle, huh?" I asked

She tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "They have always fascinated me. How they hatch on the beach, and have to find their own way to and through the ocean all by themselves as babies. It's amazing." I nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Harry," Hermione nudged me and gestured across the room. Cho stood at the back by herself, looking at the wall of articles on the wall. The group she usually walked with had already left.

"Well, we will see you back at the dorms then." Ron gave me a wink and started walking towards the door, and Hermione followed. Bella gave me a small smile that didn't meet her eyes, then she followed after them.

I let out a nervous breath, and then walked to stand beside Cho. She was looking at the newspaper clipping on Cedric. I looked over at her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and fresh ones were building up under her eyes.

I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then I said the first thing that came to my mind, "What's up?" oh smooth Harry. Really nice one.

"I'm sorry," she sputtered, "it's just… learning all this stuff… makes me wonder… if he'd known… if he'd…." she trailed off and let out a loud sob. I was way in over my head.

"He was really good at it. But if Voldemort wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."

"You survived when you were a baby."

"No one knows why though, it's nothing to be proud of." Why is it every time I have a conversation with Cho, it is always about Cedric?

"I know it must be horrible for you," She said whipping her tears, "Me mentioning Cedric. I suppose you want to forget about it.."

Well when you say it like that, it sounds really bad, but it's not really a memory that I'm very fond of.

"You're a really good teacher, you know." She said, finally managing a small smile.

"Thanks," I muttered awkwardly. This is not going as planned. Maybe I should abandon the mission, but my feet seem to be glued to the floor.

"Mistletoe," Said Cho pointing up. Harry's Heart started beating faster.

"It's probably full of nargles." Shoot. Why did I say that?

"What are nargles?"

"You'd have to ask Loony- I mean Luna." She let out a small laugh that sounded like a sob.

"I really like you, Harry." She leaned in closer. They looked at each other for moment. Then he saw her eyes flicker to his lips.

Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron, Hermione, and Bella sitting on the chairs by the fire. They all had books open in front of them, but only Bella seemed to be looking at it.

They all stopped talking when I walked in. I took a seat on the floor in front of the fire. My whole body still felt like it was full of static. I looked up to find them all staring at me.

"What are you guys working on?"

"Finishing our potions essays." Bella answered, holding up her potions book.

"Don't avoid the subject," Ron interjected, "What happened?"

I sighed. "Um… Well… She started crying about Cedric the second I walked up to her. So that was a good start."

"Woman are so emotional." Hermione threw a pillow at Ron.

"Shut up, now go on Harry."

I sighed and continued, "Then she talked about Cedric, so that was romantic."

Bella let out a small laugh. She was keeping her eyes fixed on the fire.

"And then somehow we ended up under some mistletoe…"

"Oh, now it's getting good." Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Then she told me that she liked me, and leaned in just like Bella said." Hermione and Ron both kept leaning in closer to me. Bella was still looking at the fire.

"And…." Ron prompted.

"And then I pulled away."

"WHAT?!" All three of them said together.

"I just couldn't do it. It didn't feel right."

"What do you mean it didn't bloody feel right?! The girl you have had a crush on for years was practically asking for you to kiss her, and you don't because it doesn't feel right?!"

"I can't explain it, Ron. Maybe it was because she isn't over Cedric." My eyes flickered to Bella. Our eyes met, then I looked back at Ron. "Or maybe it was something else. I don't know. I just couldn't do it."

"You're bloody mental." Ron said shaking his head

Bella started closing her books. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I will see you guys in the morning."

"Night" we all said together. She lazily walked up the stairs and out of sight.

I turned to find Hermione staring up at me, with a sly smile on her face.

"What are you so smiling about?" I asked, curious.

She raised an eyebrow, "Bella finished her potions essay yesterday."


	22. Chapter 21: Family and Friends

Chapter 21: Family and Friends

(Isabella POV)

I awoke the next morning, surprised to find that Hermione had gone. We always walked to breakfast together, along with Harry and Ron. I shrugged it off. She must be doing some studying in the library or something.

I got ready and went down to the common room, only to find that Ron and Harry where also missing. Where on earth was everyone? Had I forgotten something? Surely they hadn't already left to go home for Christmas. No one was supposed to leave until later in the evening.

"Bella!" I turned around to find Neville and Dean sitting at a table. He waved for me to come over. My heart leaped in my chest. He really didn't hate me anymore.

"Morning guys," I cautiously approached the table.

"Have a look at this! _Lumos" _A ball of light appeared in Neville's hand. Instead of flickering away like it had the previous night, it burned brightly in his palm. He closed it, and then looked up at me with extreme excitement in his eyes.

"Wow, Neville! That is remarkable! You picked up on it so quickly."

"I practiced all night long." He said with a yawn, "I think I have finally got it down though!"

"I'm very impressed. Now that you've mastered that one, I would try _accio_ next. It might be a little more challenging, but definitely useful." He nodded his head. "Have either of you seen Harry, Ron, or Hermione. We usually meet for-"

"They left last night, along with the rest of the Weasleys." Dean said, "Something about a family emergency."

My eyebrows crinkled together. A family emergency? Oh no! Did something happen with the Order?

"I hope everything is alright." Neville said, looking down at his hand.

"I will send an owl to them and check everything out." I waved at them and started walking towards the portrait hole. Then I felt Neville's hand on my arm.

"Bella hold up one second. Can I have a quick word?" I nodded. "Of course."

He squirmed a little bit. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I haven't been myself. I just let my emotions get the better of me."

My eyes widened. He was apologizing to me? "You have nothing to apologize for. I understand completely why you acted this way. Any human would have."

He looked down at his feet. "Nonetheless I still need to apologize. I see now that I was wrong, and I'm sorry. You are having a hard enough time as it is without me making it worse."

"And I'm sorry for what _she_ did to your parents." He flinched. "I can't imagine what that must be like."

"It's not your fault Bella." He put his hand on my shoulder, "I see that now." He gave me a pat and then walked back to Dean.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the corridors to get to the Owlry. Neville had finally forgiven me. I felt a heavy weight lift from my shoulders.

My smile faded as I remembered my missing friends. I hope everyone is alright. It must have been serious, or they wouldn't have pulled the kids out of school. But who was hurt?

I turned around a corner, and found myself facing a man I had never seen before. He was dressed head to toe in black, and held a black cane in his hand. His skin and hair were such a startling contrast to the rest of his outfit. He was extremely pale, and his hair snow white. I had seen that odd color on someone before.

He held a startled look on his face as he eyed me up and down. Then he smiled slyly. "Ah, dear Bella. How fortunate that I have run into you." He started to walk forward toward me.

"Lucius Malfoy." My hands made fists at my sides.

He chuckled, "And here I thought you wouldn't remember me. You were just a little one the last time I saw you. My, how you have grown. The spitting image of your-"

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" I hated when people said that.

He stopped walking and stood in front of me. He looked a lot like Draco. They even held the same expression of superiority. "We are going to be so busy with all our company, so I am picking up my son a little early for the Christmas Holiday. I don't suppose you have had a change of thought about coming to Malfoy Manor for Christmas? We would absolutely love to have you."

I felt my eye twitch, "I appreciate your _hospitality_, but I will have to decline."

"Awe, come now. It's really no trouble at all. No one should be all alone on holiday." He smiled slyly at me.

"I've had a lot of experience with lonely holidays. I will manage." I said firmly. How dare he pretend that his only motive is for my benefit? He hasn't taken any interest in me for 14 years, but now he has ulterior motives.

"Lucius, I believe that you are aware that you will not find Draco in this area of the castle. Have you been out of Hogwarts so long that you have forgotten your way to the Slytherin common room?" Dumbledore came up behind me. He had a friendly smile on his face.

"I could get there with my eyes closed, Headmaster." He smiled back at him, but he held hatred in his eyes. "I was just seeing if my niece would like to join us for Christmas." I flinched at the title.

"Although that is tremendously kind of you Lucius, Bella already has plans for the holiday. I assure you that she will be in good hands."

He crinkled his nose at him. "Well then. Perhaps another time. I know Narcissa would love to see you." Although I did not particularly want to see my aunt, she wasn't the person I was really worried about.

"Like you said, maybe another time." My fists clenched harder. Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure we can get the family together again." I swallowed. "Headmaster," they exchanged nodes, and he walked past us down the corridor. I released the breath I had been holding.

"They are persistent I will give them that." I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Quite. The question is, Miss Riddle, why they want you there so badly." He sighed.

"Thanks for backing me up, Professor."

He smiled again. For a man filled with such troubles, he was awfully cheerful. "Not a problem my dear. I was actually coming to find you anyway." He placed his hand behind my back again and we continued to walk down the hallway together. "I have some things that I need to take care of over the break, so I think it in your best interest to spend this holiday at the Order's headquarters. Everything is arranged. I will be escorting you there this afternoon, so you need to begin to pack up your things."

I smiled to myself. I wasn't going to have to spend this Christmas alone. At Dawson, they required us to go home, or in my case the orphanage, during holidays. That meant spending Christmas in my bedroom with Tink listening to Christmas music and reading a book. Although not completely unbearable, I had always wondered what it would be like to actually celebrate Christmas with friends and family. A real Christmas, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron…

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Professor! What happened last night? Did someone get hurt? I woke up this morning and Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys

where-"

He silenced me. "Everyone is alright now. Mr. Weasley was attacked during his work for the Order last night by Voldemort's snake Nagini," I gasped, "However, thanks to Harry and that remarkable mind of his, we were able to get to him in time. He is going to make a full recovery." I let out a major sigh of relief. Everyone was still alive. He hadn't taken another innocent life, yet.

"Now stop worrying, my dear. You need to go pack up your things. When you are ready, come to my office and we will depart." He looked left and right before leaning into me and whispering, "The password is _ginger snaps_." He winked at me and then we parted ways. I ran all the way to my dorm room, impatient to start my first real holiday.


	23. Chapter 22: House Guest

Chapter 22: House Guest

(Harry POV)

I sat in a dark room at headquarters, with only Buckbeak for company. He was the only person currently in the house that wasn't giving me sidewise glances, and apprehensive looks like I was about to combust. I guess I can't really blame them. I wouldn't trust me either.

What was happening to me? Had I been the one that hurt Mr. Weasley? I feel so angry all the time. I keep lashing out at everyone. And that night, in Dumbledore's office… I had wanted to….

I wish he would talk to me. Being in the dark like this makes me so anxious. I just don't understand why he is ignoring me. Was he afraid of me? Should he be?

Buckbeak nuzzled his head under my palm in order to get my attention. I stroked the feathers on his neck, and he made a noise in content. At least he was acting normally to me.

"Harry…" Ginny slowly pushed the door open, cautiously. "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"I'm not really in the mood to chat, Ginny." Why can't I just be left alone?

"I know your busy sulking, but what I have to say is important."

"Alright, out with it then." I said, annoyed.

"I would have thought, Harry, that if you were worried that you were being possessed by Voldemort you would have come to me about it. I know what it is like, after all."

I stared at her shocked. She had a point. "I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"No you didn't think, obviously. You have got to stop thinking that you are in this thing alone, Harry. We all want to help you, but you have to let us."

I nodded. She was right, as usual. Wise girl, Ginny.

"Now," she said as she sat on the floor next to me, patting Buckbeak in greeting. "Do you remember everything that has happened in your visions? Do you ever feel disoriented or confused? Like you don't know what is going on?"

I thought for a moment. "No, I clearly remember everything. I can still see the vision of your dad being attacked clearly in my head. And I haven't had any breaks in my memories."

"Then that settles it then. You're not being possessed. When I was controlled by Tom Riddle, I was always confused. There were breaks all in my memory, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't recollect them."

I sighed, "Although this helps, it doesn't really settle it. I still don't know what is wrong with me."

"Well you can't expect me to solve everything, can you?" She smiled, "Now come down and join civilization again. I think mum has dinner ready."

As we walked down the stairs, I could smell the delicious aroma of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"Ah, Harry and Ginny! There you are loves! Just in time for dinner. Now where are-"

Before she could finish Fred and George appeared suddenly in two table chairs, making Mrs. Weasley jump, and consequently throwing the salad bowl up into the air.

"Mum, I don't think you're supposed to actually _toss the salad_" Fred says.

We all start to giggle, until we see the fury start to build up in Mrs. Weasely's face.

"For goodness sake! Will you two stop doing that! Just because you are allowed to use magic, doesn't mean that you have to use it for everything!"

"You have to use it or lose it, mum. We are merely trying to keep up our skills during the holiday so that we are not behind when we get back to school" George smiled wickedly at her.

"Purely academic" Fred formed an identical smile.

Mrs. Weasely rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to Mr. Weasely, who had been released from the hospital this evening. He still looked pretty bad, but seemed to be doing better now that he was with his family. I sat down next to Ron and Hermione. They both looked at me cautiously, as if to test the waters. I gave them a small smile.

Mrs. Weasely had cooked a delicious meal as usual. We were all so full that no one wanted to get up from the table. As we were all talking and joking together, we heard a knock sound at the front door.

"Ah! I was wondering when they would get here." Mrs. Weasely got up to answer the door. Must be Lupin and Tonks late for dinner.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasely's voice could be heard coming back to the dining room. "Now you can put your things right up there dear. You will be sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. First door on the left."

"Who is staying with us, mum?" Ginny asked as she reentered the room.

She sat back down. "Dumbledore asked us to watch over Isabella for the holiday, so she will be staying with us. And a good thing too. Wouldn't want her all by herself in that big castle during Christmas."

Bella was staying with us? Thank goodness. I felt so bad for leaving her all by herself at Christmas, especially without saying a word.

"The resemblance she holds to Bellatrix is quite incredible. Quite a pretty girl she has grown into."

"Thank you, ma'am." Bella said as she walked into the room.

Everyone's eyes fell on her, and Sirius got up from his chair. "My goodness. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. So my cousin really did have a daughter. Thank goodness she didn't get the chance to screw you up."

"Sirius-"Mrs. Weasely said, about to scold him.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasely," Bella said with a smile.

Sirius walked over to Bella, looking her up and down. He had a look of amazement on his face. "I'm sorry I get you away from them sooner, Bella. It was just that I was a little indisposed-"

"That's okay Sirius. You are actually the only person that I am proud to say that I am related to."

Sirius laughed and brought her in for a hug. It was quite the moment. When they parted. She walked over to where me, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, hitting each of us in the arm as she went by before taking her seat.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron rubbed his arm.

"For leaving without any word. I was freaking out! I didn't know what was going on! You should have left me a note, or sent an owl, or something!"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to worry you." I said looking into her beautiful eyes. They looked far too kind for her to actually be angry.

She sighed, "It's okay. I know your minds where busy with other things." She had no idea how right she was.


	24. Chapter 23: Happy Christmas

Chapter 23: Happy Christmas

(Isabella POV)

I woke up on Christmas morning in my bed at Grimmwald Place. I could see fresh snow floating down to the white ground outside. Everything looks so peaceful, so beautiful.

Hermione pushed the door wide open. She was already up and dressed. "Finally, you're up. I was just about to have to pour water on your face."

I chuckled, "Merry Christmas to you too, Hermione." I yawned and stretched my hands above my head.

"Happy Christmas, Bella. Now come on and get up! Everyone is already down stairs, you lazy bum." She winked at me and shut the door so I could change. I never slept in this late, ever. I was always awakened at the orphanage by the loud cries of hundreds of children. Lately, nightmares have been my reason for waking up so early, but I was nightmare free last night. I couldn't remember the last time that happened.

After I got dress, I ran down the stairs to find everyone congregated in the dining room again. All the Weasleys seemed to be sporting new sweaters. Mrs. Weasley was beaming from ear to ear. She seemed to really love Christmas, or maybe it was just having everyone together, safe and sound. Either way, her holiday spirit was contagious.

"Ah Bella, my dear! Finally awake I see!" She leaned down and picked up a small package, and held it out to me. "Merry Christmas!"

I was shocked. No one had ever given me a present before. "Mrs. Weasley, you really didn't have-"

"Oh nonsense dear, it was no trouble at all." She placed the package in my hand and then patted me on the head. She was smiling, but her eyes looked unbelievably sad. She turned away from me quickly.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley. For everything." She waved a hand up, but did not turn around. She seemed to be busying herself with cooking breakfast.

I walked down the table to sit next to Harry, and across from Ron and Hermione. Everyone at the table waved and said their holiday greetings as I passed.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" Harry and Ron both said together as a sat down.

I chuckled, "A very Merry Christmas to you too" Ron was sporting a new sweater, with the letter 'R' on the front. It was a nice color on him. Harry seemed to have gotten a well-made scarf, and Hermione a nice hat. No telling how long making all of these presents took Mrs. Weasley.

I ripped open my present from Mrs. Weasley to find a very lovely pair of knitted gloves. They were Gryffindor colors, and had the symbol of a lion on the top of them.

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I didn't even know this woman very well, and yet she took hours to make these gloves for me. All just because she knew I wouldn't have gotten anything otherwise. This is what a true mother should be like, caring, thoughtful, selfless.

I wiped my tears away quickly before anyone else could see them. Mrs. Weasley came out and served us all breakfast. Everyone was in a great mood, all laughing and talking together. Fred and George seemed to be aggravating Ginny, although annoyed, she was still smiling at her mischievous brothers. Mrs. Weasley patted all her children on the head as she walked back down the table to sit next to Mr. Weasley in his wheel chair. I saw him pull her close to him, and kiss her cheek as they looked upon their happy, safe children. This is what a real family was like. Not necessarily the matching sweaters, but the love and protectiveness they all felt for each other. They may not be the wealthiest family in the world, but the love they shared for each other was exponential.

What would my life had been like if I had parents like Mr. and Mrs. Wesley? Instead I got two evil, selfish people who only care about themselves and power. I would pick growing up alone in an orphanage any day.

I looked over at Harry, who was laughing at something Ron had said. He seemed to really fit in with the Weasleys. However, unlike me, he had a family of his own that was supportive, loving, and selfless. But his had been taken away from him. His chances to laugh, and talk with his family had been stolen from him. He could have had a happy normal life, but my parents took that away from him. I often get so caught up in my parents ruining my life, I sometimes let it take precedent over the thousands of other lives they destroyed. Like Harry, who had his happy family taken away from him, his chance at siblings destroyed as well. Or Neville, who although did not have his parents taken completely from him, he was left with a constant reminder of what life could have been like for him, just beyond his grasp. Ceddric, who had a wonderfully successful life ahead of him, was taken away just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A father lost his son, and a young boy lost his future.

It is one thing to destroy the life of their own daughter, their own flesh and blood. But to destroy lives in which they have no business meddling, that was even worse. Even more unbearably cruel.

I looked at the people around me, who had such darkness brought into their lives, and yet they still managed to be happy, still managed to love. I would not let this happiness be taken from them. My parents could mess with me all they wanted, but I would not let them mess with other people's happiness. They had already done enough of that for a lifetime. No matter what dangers and pain awaited me, I would be right there in the fight to take down my parents, so that the world could once again be a whole and happy place.

"Bella, you alright?" Harry looked at me concerned.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "I'm fine. Just thinking I guess."

"Well you look troubled, and there is no thinking of troubling thoughts on Christmas!" Hermione said, pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah! My mom always makes the best breakfast on Christmas. All you need to be thinking about is scarfing down as many biscuits as you can before Fred and George eat them all."

"We eat them all?! It's you we all need to watch out for." Fred and George interjected at the same time.

We all laughed as Ron just scoffed at them. The rest of the day was filled with laughter, and feelings of being home, which I had never experienced before. It was easily the best Christmas I had ever had.


	25. Chapter 24: New Favorite

Chapter 24: New Favorite

(Harry POV)

It was our last day of Holiday. We were supposed to head back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, and none of us were really too excited about it. The adults always worried while we were away. None of us wanted to go back to Umbridge, and her delusional rules. I could tell Bella was dreading the return most of all. She hadn't had to deal with the constant whispers and stares for a hole week.

I still hadn't been able to figure out what was going on with me. I had been less angry for the past few days, but I could feel some changes happening inside of me. I was still having those strange dreams, and I couldn't get them to stop. Part of me didn't want them to stop. Maybe that was part of the issue.

Hedwig bit my finger that had been hanging onto her cage. I was about to feed her when I got caught up in my own thoughts. Obviously she did not like being teased.

"Ow! Alright, alright here you go." I handed her a dead mouse. She didn't look forgiving.

"Harry?" I heard a knock. Sirius's head poked in around the door. "Do you mind if we have a little chat?"

"Sure thing, Sirius." I sat down on the floor and leaned back on the bed. He did the same.

"I seem to be failing on my duties as your Godfather yet again, Harry. I can tell something has been troubling you, and I have yet to ask you about it."

I had noticed this whole week that he had been rather down as well, but I didn't need to ask him why. I know he hated being trapped in this house, with everything reminding him of his horrid family. Feeling useless and lonely.

I sighed. "I think there is something wrong with me, Sirius. These dreams are driving me mad, and all these feelings of hatred and anger I keep harboring are not helping. I can't help but think that this connection, between me and Voldemort, is causing me to become like him. To become something other than myself."

"Harry, I would be lying if I said that there were no similarities between you and Voldemort, but it's not what is similar about you that matters. It's what is different. You may have this connection with him, but that is something that you cannot control. But you can control what you hold inside your heart. He cannot ever touch that, because that is something that he can never understand."

I nodded at him. He was right. I may not be able to control my connection with him, but that doesn't mean that I have to become like him. I won't let him control me.

"I know Dumbledore is better at these kinds of talks, but how'd I do?" He said, wiping his neck with his hand.

I chuckled at him, "You were brilliant. I just wish I could help you."

"Just by being here you make me feel better, Harry. And when this is all over, we will be a family. You and I will finally be allowed to be happy."

I smiled at the thought of it. Having a real family. No longer having to go home to the Dursley's. It would be a dream come true.

We stood up and walked out of the room to go join the rest of the household. I saw Bella across the hall in a different room. She had her hand placed on the wall, and her eyebrows were squeezing together in thought.

Sirius placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, I may not be that good at life problems, but girl problems I can definitely help you out with." He was staring over in Bella's direction too.

I was taken aback. Surely he hadn't noticed? It wasn't that obvious…. Was it?

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." I could feel my face start to get hot. Oh great, well if it wasn't obvious before, it sure was now.

He chuckled, "Sure you don't. All I'm saying is, when your cooped up inside all day with nothing to do, people watching is a pretty good activity to take up. Snape never blinks, for example. Molly always sucks in a breath before she yells. However, you two in particular are very interesting to watch." He raised his eyebrows at me. Oh great.

"We are just friends." I tried to say it firmly, but there wasn't any conviction in it.

"Oh yeah, and so are Hermione and Ron." He rolled his eyes, "There is no need to be embarrassed by It, Harry. She is a pretty, smart girl with a good personality."

"Exactly, she would never go for me."

"Wow, for being so smart Harry, sometimes you can be so thick. Open those eyes of yours will you?!" He laughed to himself. "You're Harry freaking Potter! You have battled a Basilisk and a dragon, yet you're afraid of girls. Come on boy, let's see some of that famous courage in action." He shoved me forward towards the room Bella was standing in. He started walking down the stairs giving me a thumbs up as he went out of site. Brilliant. He was never going to let this go.

I walked in with my hands in my pockets. I could feel my heart beating faster. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? I have talked with Bella alone loads of times. Calm yourself Potter.

"What's up?" There it was again. I needed to work on my casual conversation.

She looked away from the wall, looked at me and immediately smiled. "Hey Harry. Just looking at the good-ole-family tree." She gestured to the wall.

All over the wall were pictures of different members of the black family, all connected by branches of a tree. There were a couple of pictures that had been burned through, so that you could no longer see their faces. I noticed that Sirius's picture had been among the destroyed. I frowned.

"Don't be upset about it. It's really a good thing to be taken off this wall if you ask me." She lifted her hand up to touch the wall. I noticed Bellatrix's picture directly in front of her.

The more I hung around Bella, the less she looked like her mom to me. Sure the similarities were there. She no longer reminded me of her mother though, she was just Bella to me.

"Sometimes I wonder what she was like before Voldemort. What she was like as a kid. Was she always such a terrible person, or did he make her that way."

I had never thought of Voldemort's followers as ever being different, but surely they were. They must have been children once that just wanted to play and have fun. Then teenagers, that just wanted to fit in. Some probably had hard lives, always looking for some sort of acceptance.

"All of his followers may have been different at one point, Bella. But they still made their choice. The wrong choice." She looked at me, her eyes piercing into mine. "But you're nothing like them Bella. You made the right choice."

She let go of the wall. "You're right. It doesn't do well to dwell on what she was like. It's what she is now that we should concern ourselves with." She sighed. Turning her body toward me. We were only a foot apart. "I apologized to Neville, but I never apologized to you Harry."

I definitely was not expecting that. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Maybe not, but someone needs to be. He isn't going to take responsibility for it, so I will. I'm sorry your family was taken away from you, Harry. You deserve so much more than you got." She reached up and touched my scar, running her thumb over it. No one had ever done that before.

I bravely reached up and took her hand, "And so do you."

She was staring at me, with those beautiful eyes, as if she was looking for something. I saw her eyes flicker, obviously down to my mouth. She formed a mischievous smile on her face.

Before I had time to even think. She closed the gap between us. Her hand rested on my chest, where I'm sure she could feel my heart pounding. This time felt so different than that time with Cho. This felt right.

I leaned down, but before I knew it, her lips had already found mine. It was like the world around us had fallen away. No troubles, no sadness, just each other. All my feelings of anger and hatred had fallen away. I felt like myself again.

Much too quickly, she pulled away from me. I opened my eyes. Her checks were more rosy than usual, and the smile on her face was different than normal. Content almost. She leaned her head against my chest, where I could feel her breathing against me. I started stroking her hair.

"That is definitely my new favorite."

I chuckled a little bit. "Well, that's a confidence booster." She started laughing too.

"Bella! Harry!" We both jumped at the sound of Mrs. Weasely's voice coming from down the stairs. "Come down for dinner!"

"Coming!" They both said together, I little too urgently.

We released each other, but she grabbed my hand before heading towards the stairs. I attempted to hide the foolish, smile plastered on my face. I knew Sirius would be watching.


	26. Chapter 26: Breakout

Chapter 25: Breakout

(Isabella POV)

"_I can't even express how thankful I am, my Lord. To be out of that retched prison, and back in your presence. It's been so long, but I always knew you would return to us."_

"_Of course, Bellatrix. I repay my faithful followers, and you have always been nothing but loyal to me. Which is more than I can say for that daughter of ours."_

"_That foul girl. How dare she betray her own flesh and blood?! Loyal to that oaf Dumbledore! I say we get rid of her. She is a disgrace-"_

"_Now, Bellatrix. Let us not be too rash. She is our daughter after all. Just think of the power and strength that runs through her veins. She could be of great use to me. We will simply just have to show dear Bella the way. I'm sure you and I together can get the job done. We can be very… persuasive." _

I awoke with jolt. Hermione had been shaking me awake. "Bella!? Bella!? What is it!?" I was still groggy with sleep. Sweat was dripping down my neck and back. My breathing was still not slowing down. I reached out for Hermione's arm, trying to get a grip on reality. To get as far away from my own thoughts as possible.

I sat up and put my head in my hands, trying to catch my breath. I felt Hermione's hand on my back. "Nightmare. Just a nightmare."

"It seemed pretty intense, Bella. You were talking in your sleep. More mumbling really, I suppose."

"I'll be fine. I have them all the time. That one was just particularly awful." She raised an eyebrow at me unconvinced. "Really I'll be fine."

She sighed and walked over to the mirror to smooth down her hair. She was already dressed. "I'll just wait in the common room with the boys for you to get ready for breakfast then."

"No, you guys go on. I will meet you there in a little bit. It may take me minute to collect myself." She gave me a suspicious look, still unconvinced. But in the end she gave me a nod and walked out of the room. Leaving me to my thoughts.

That dream was different than any I had ever had before. Most of my others involved me actually being with my parents, or them hurting someone I cared about. In this dream they were merely carrying on a conversation. It seemed so real.

But it couldn't be real. It was just a dream. My mind is just making things up. I must be thinking too much. I needed to relax.

I got ready as quickly as possible, so that I would have time to eat before class started. Having all this stuff on my mind along with an empty stomach would make this school day disastrous, which I really couldn't afford with O. coming up.

When I walked into the dining room, I was met by hundreds of eyes staring at me. This wasn't totally uncommon I suppose, although it had dwindled down since the start of the school year. It's like they all went home for Christmas and were stunned by my presence all over again.

As I walked towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They were all staring at me too. What? Was my skirt tucked into my tights or something?

"Okay what gives!? Why is everyone gawking at me again? I thought we were getting passed this?"

"Bella, maybe we should go somewhere-"I cut him off by grabbing the Daily Prophet out of his hand. I had noticed the word 'breakout' on the side that was visible. No it couldn't be. It had just been a dream.

The title of the article read 'Massive Breakout from Azkaban,' and sure enough there was a picture of an older, madder, angrier version of myself staring back at me. She was out. They were together. It wasn't just a dream.

I couldn't even form words. My hands started to shake. "Bella-"But before he could finish I pushed myself out from the table and out of the great hall. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I kept going anyway. I finally stopped once I had gotten to a secluded hallway, slamming my back against the wall and slideing down until I was sitting on the ground. Pulling my knees towards my body, I tucked my head between my legs and tried to catch my breath. My parents were together again. I knew this would happen eventually, but that didn't make it any easier to stomach. They were less dangerous when apart. This insight just shows how much stronger Voldemort is becoming. Now he has is lapdog back by his side, and she is even crazier than before. Even more loyal to him. That was a dangerous combination.

I felt someone sit down beside me. I could tell it was Harry just by the way he smelled. Like pumpkin juice and freshly fallen snow. Without opening my eyes I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm through my own and pulled me closer to him.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It isn't me I'm worried about." Everyone was endanger. Maybe if this act finally made the ministry admit that he was back, some good would have come out of it. But no, they were still caught up in their illusion. Blaming the innocent, and letting the culprits run wild. Poor Sirius. As if he need any more attention brought to himself.

"It was bound to happen eventually. He needed more of a backing. At least the ministry won't be able to hide it much longer."

I scoffed. "I don't think they would admit it even if he came and announced his return on the field at the Quiddich world cup."

"He will show himself soon enough. Then everyone will see. Then everyone will be aware, and able to better protect themselves."

"I'm not really sure that being aware will really keep them safe. No one is safe as long as they are around. They only bring death and despair. "

He brought his other hand around to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "And that's why we are going to stop them."

A small smile formed from the look of determination in his eyes. I reached my hand up and moved the hair back from his forehead so that I could stroke his scar with my thumb. The mark my dad had left on him.

"We'd better get to class, unless you want to get to spend hours upon hours in the presence of Umbridge, all the while carving a delusional message into your hand."

"Well when you put it that way, going to class almost seems like a carnival." He laughed as he helped me up, and placing my book bag on my shoulder.

"Oh good. You're not one of those obnoxious boys who carries a girl's bag for her. I can't stand that."

He laughed again as we walked to class. Harry and I didn't really seem to be the hand holding type either. We didn't need that much contact. Just walking beside him was enough to calm my nerves. "I don't doubt in the least that you are perfectly capable of carrying your own bag." He paused, "But if you ever need me to, I will."

"And that is all I need. Knowing that you would." We sat down in the desks in front of Ron and Hermione. They were both eyeing me apprehensively. I gave them a smile to settle their nerves.

"I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas Holiday, but I must say I am so delighted to see all of your wonderful faces back in my classroom." She paused in order to make one of her demeaning giggling noises. "Now, please open your books to chapter 7, and being taking notes." Great. So, no Christmas miracle had worked its way into this classroom.

As we all rustled through our books to find the chapter, we could all hear yelling coming down the hallway.

"I do not care, Dumbledore. I want to speak with her now. And preventing me to do so would be resisting the law!" Who was that? Everyone in the class started looking around at each other questioningly. Harry seemed to be listening intently.

The door burst open. An old, worn looking man strode into the classroom, followed closely by Dumbledore. The toad croaked first "Ah, Minister! What a lovely surprise!" Minister?! As in the Minister of magic?! "How was your holiday?"

"I'm afraid I can't chat right now Dolores. I am here on official business. I request to speak with one of your students," He paused and looked around the room before he saw me. His eyes grew wide, "Ms. Isabella Riddle."

The whole class stared at me again. What was this all about? "Oh, of course!" I don't know how much longer I can here that woman talk. "Ms. Riddle, please read over chapter 7 on your own time. Wouldn't want you to get behind." As if we all weren't already behind.

Harry squeezed my hand as a started to get up. When I looked over at him, he was not looking at me. Instead his gaze was fixed on the minister. He held pure hatred in his eyes.

I walked out of the classroom, followed closely by Dumbledore. The Minister shut the door on the way out.

He turned to me, looking me up and down, still shocked at my appearance. This was really getting old. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore interrupted him. "Minister, don't you think it more appropriate to do this in a more private setting?" Dumbledore still spoke calmly, but he seemed stiffer than usual.

"Very well." Dumbledore led us towards his office. The walk there was completely silent. I wish he would have just let him talk in the hallway. All this waiting was making me even more nervous.

Once inside his office, my nervousness was diminished by the amazement I felt from my surroundings. I had never been all the way in his office before. There must have been tons of magical objects in this room that I had never even heard of. Quite impressive.

My amazement was cut short by the Minister's interruption. "Now that we have wasted a significant amount of precious time, I would like to know, Ms. Riddle, how you did it."

Now I was really confused. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you-"

He walked forward, towards me shaking his fist angrily, "Don't you play dumb. No one even knew you existed. Then you show up to this school after 15 years, while all of this rubbish is circulating about you-know-who returning. Then, the first time that you are out of this castle upon your arrival, there is a mass breakout at Azkaban, including your moth-"

I couldn't control myself, "THAT WOMAN IS NOT MY MOTHER."

He was taken aback for a moment, but regained himself. "It cannot all be coincidence. You are somehow involved in all of this, and I want to know how."

I sat down on the steps, and barely mumbled, "You're wrong."

"Minister, as I have already told you, I was the one that asked Bella to come to Hogwarts. She spent Christmas with the Weasley family, and there are many people that can affirm that. You have no right to punish this girl for anything. She has done nothing wrong."

"Oh, I'm sure that she has done plenty-"

"Sadly, Minister, you have no proof against her, just like you had no proof of Harry's wrong doing this summer. Is this what the Ministry has resorted to? Pointing the blame at underage wizards, so that they do not have to deal with the real problem?"

The Minister's face turned red with anger. "Now see her, Dumbledore. I know that you and this girl are both involved in this, and I will figure it out."

"Once again, I implore you to see reason, Minister-"

"I will be seeing you soon." He turned on his heal, and walked out of the office without another word. Dumbledore and I exchanged looks of bewilderment, wondering how anyone could be so blind.


End file.
